Demigod
by Drakai
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Naruto was found by one of the Ancient Greek Goddesses? Well, let's see, shall we? Warning Smart/Strong/Godlike/Naruto, SauSaku bashing Rated T for safety; NarutoxFemKyuubixOCxLadyxFemHakuxKurenaixMizukage
1. Son of a Goddess

DISKLEJMER (Disclaimer): I do not own neither Naruto (or any of it's characters), Devil May Cry (or any of it's characters), or the Mythology of Ancient Times.

"Humans/Gods talking"

_Humans/Gods thinking/talking mentaly_

**Demons/Monsters talking**

_**Demons/Monsters thinking/talking mentaly**_

Start

It was October 10th in Konohagakure no Sato, located in Hi no Kuni, and, for an orange clad, blonde boy, that ment only one thing.

"Kill the Demon!"

"You'll pay for what you did to my family!"

"Make him pay for the death of our precious Yondaime!"

Currently, said orange clad blonde boy was running for his life from an angry mob consisting of civilian villagers and eaven some Chunnin and Jounnin level Ninja. They were armed with a wide asortment of weapons, from broken bottles and planks with nails, to the kunai, shuriken and tanto used by the Ninja present. The young boy's name was Naruto and he was, coincedently, a Jinchuuriki, A Human Sacrifice. Inside of him was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, sealed there by the most powerful Hokage in history, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. His last request was that the chilf be wiewed as a Hero for keeping the Kyuubi at bay. Suficed to say that it was not honored.

The boy took a sharp left into an alleyway. But, unfortunately, it was a dead-end. He turned around, fear visible in his eyes. "W-w-why are you doing this? I never did anything to you?" he shakily asked.

"Didn't do anything to us? As if. You are the reason our Yondaime is dead. You are the reason our families are dead." they yelled as they drew closer, readying their weapons. Just as they were about to strike a feminine but strong voice shouted "What in the name of the Gods do you think you're doing?"

At the entrance of the alleyway stood a woman. She was tall, about 6 feet, with long crimson hair and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a toga and white sandals, as well as a white horsehair helmet and a small cape that reached to her thighs. In her left hand she was holding a buckle shield with a head of a monstrous woman with snakes for hair engraved, and in her right, she was clutching a spear. Her beautiful face had a dark frown on it, as she examined first the mob, and then the boy. _Blue eyes, blond spiky hair....... It's him. It's Naruto._ she thought, and her frown deepend as she realised the dituation the blond haired boy was in.

"Well, stranger, not that it's any of your concern, but we're about to finish the job our Yondaime started five years ago, on this very same day. You're welcome to watch, if you want." as those words left his mouth, he found himself impaled on her spear.

"No one is to touch the boy. Understood?" she said, raising her Killing Intent (from now on known as KI). Some of the more stupid civilians just ignored her and rushed past her, trying to reach the boy. Trying being the key word here, since none of them got closer than two feet, before they were dead. The others shivered at the merceless killing this young woman was doing, without bating an eyelash. So they did the most sensible thng people in their position did. They ran screaming like little girls. It would've been amusing to see Jounnin level Ninja running and screaming like a little girl who had just been robbed of her "vovipop', had the situation not been so grim.

She turned to Naruto, her gaze softening grately as she did. She picked up the poor scared boy, and, holding him gently, told him "Don't be afraid, little one. I won't hurt you. And neither will they, ever again.". She than heded for the Hokage's office, thoughts of killing an old monkey plaguing her.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, was not a happy man. Sure, he was the leader of the most powerful village in the Elemental Nations, known as the Professor and the God of Shinobi, had a loving family, and all that, but at the moment, he was desperate. He was battling the enemy that Kages all over the Elemental Nations feared. The dreaded _paperwork_. He sighed_ I'm never gonna get done._ he thought. Just as he was reaching for another acursed paper, he felt a chill go down his spine. _Why do I feel that, in a few moments, I'm gonna get my ass handed to me on a silver platter. Nah, must be going paranoid at my old age._

Then he heard a "I'm sory Miss, but the Hokage can't see you now, hes far too- What the Hell are you doing here you filthy Dem-", followed by a BANG, a CRASH, and the sight of his door getting blown open and going thru the window on the other side of his office, followed shortly by his secretary, going in the same directiom. At the doorframe stood a woman that he knew all too well. Athena, as in the daughter of Zeus from Mount Olympus Athena, with a look that said 'You're gonna die a very painful death very, very soon' aimed directly at him. Now, one might wonder why a Goddess would shooting glares at a Hokage. Actualy, one might womder what a Goddess was doing in Konoha in the first place.

"YOU PERVERTED OLD GOAT! YOU TOLD ME HE DIED THAT DAY! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU TOLD ME MY SON HAD DIED! I'VE BEEN GREAVING FOR FIVE YEAES! I SHOULD JUST RIP YOU A NEW ONE!" Well, that explains that.

Said perverted old goat was sweating. He knew he shouldn't have done what he did, but it was for the boy's own good. He tried to argument.

"But Athena-chan-" but...

"Don't you Athena-chan me you good-for-nothing excuse of an old man. You lied to me..." ... that didn't work out according to plan.

"A-ano, who are you? And why do you want to kill the old man?" Naruto said, shaken from all the yelling, and the KI.

"OH, um, Naruto-kun, this is, uh, thisisyourmother " Sarutobi mumbled the last part, hoping to avoid punishment.

"What didi you say, _Hokage-Sama_? I didn't quite hear you?" Naruto asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Well, I, um, said that she is your mother. But, please let me explain." so he did, listing the reasons he told Athena her son was dead.

"I understand, old man, but you ow me big time." Naruto said after a while.

Sarutobi nodded at this. He really did ow the boy a lot. He had made mistakes in the past five years, but he was going to make things better. Starting from now.

"Um, Naru-Chan, would you like to, um, go to Olympus with me?" asked Athena nervously. Sure, this was her son, but he hadn't even known about her until five minutes ago. He could've easily said no. That thought scared her.

Naruto was taken back. he had just realised that that woman was his mother, his real mother, and that she was going to take care of him from now on. _A real family._ he thought.

"Can I still come back to become a Ninja Kaa-San?" the blond Jinchuuriki asked.

Athena smiled. For a moment, she was afraid that he wouldn't want anything to do with her. "Of course Naru-Kun.".

Sarutobi smiled at this little family reunion. He reached for three scrolls and handed them to Naruto "Here Naruto-Kun. The first one contains the three Academy standard jutsus: the Bunshin, the Henge and the Kawarimi. The second one is the scroll on the Hakaishaken, or the Destroyer Fist, the Taijutsu style your father used. It centers on completely obliterating your oponent, breaking bones and sending him flying. And, finaly, the third one has a few more jutsus for every element, and a coule more Bunshin jutsus, such as the Kagebunshin, and also some chakra control excercises and some Genjutsu. Be back in ten years so you can graduate with kids your own age." As he handed him the scrolls, Athena opened a portal to Olympus.

"Bye, Jiji. When I come back, I'm gonna be stronger, belive it!" Naruto said as he entered the portal.

Sarutobi sighed as he wached his surrogate grandson vanish. _I am definetly not getting paranoid. Still, can't wait for Naruto-Kun to get back. It's gonna be booring here without him._ he thought as he turned back to his paperwork. His eyes opened in shock. It was wice as big as it was just ten minutes ago. A frustrated cry of the Third Hokage could be hear all throu Konoha.

_I swear they're breeding like rabbits._

So how was it? My first crack at posting a fic. So R&R, please.

Ok, no I know that the legends of Athena say that she is a virgin, but this is my fic, so meh...

Also, I raised the graduation age to fifteen, 'couse I think that sending kids to battle is just a little bit too much.

Now, as for the Poles, they are as following:

No1. Should I put the Yondaime on Moun Olympus. As I said, this is gonna be a Godlike Naruto, so he will be extremely powerful. And if I put the Yondaime on Olympus, hes gonna train him, along with the other Gods.

Just vote Aye or Nay (Yes and No in layman's terms)

No2. The pairing for naruto is undecided, so I'm gonna leave this pole. The choices are as following:

Harem

FemKyuubi (it will be femail in this fic)

FemHaku (A girl fits in better)

Mizukage (I'll name her Metsuki Tennotsukai, or Angel Eyes)

Kurenai Yuuhi

Lady (this is a Devil May CryxNaruto, I'll probably put Dante in here, too)

Anko Mitarashi

Yuugao Uzuki

Hana Inuzuka

Tsume Inuzuka

Tsunade Senju (involving an age restoring jutsu)

Tsunami

An OC (probably a goddess or something, you can leave suggestions, open pantheons are Greek and Norse, but not any of Athena's sisters, some of the older Goddessess)

You have two choices, so knock yourselves out.

One more thing, please excuse any spelling errors I have made, this isn't eaven my native language.

Ya Ne, Drakai.


	2. Meeting the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DMC, or Mythologycal beings and\or places. (Couldn't think of a good joke).

Now, let's see. For the poles we have the following standings:

1. Naruto's pairings

FemKyuubi 6

Kurenai 5

Yuugao Uzuki 4

FemHaku 4

Tsunami 4

Hana Inuzuka 4

Metsuki Tennotsukai (aka Mizukage) 3

Anko Mitarashi 2

Tsunade Senju 1

OC Goddess 1

Tsume Inuzuka 0

Lady (I think her name is Mary) 0

Now then, I'll leave the pole open for another few chapters.

Also, you're free to chose what Goddess, if any, you'd like too see (except: Athena, Hera, Afrodite. Some of the older ones are OK, though, like Eris (Discord), Nike (Victory), any of the Oceanides or any of the Nine Muses....).

And, if you want, you can post suggestions for a name (and surname) for Kyuubi. The originator of the name i choose will get credit as soon as I use it firs (probably next chapter).

2. Yondaime's Return

Well, let's see........ I've got an undecided..... and that's about it.

Now, to answer some rewievs:

shadan - I know the Shiki Fuujin does that, but we're talking about Gods here.... If they can pul Kyuu out of Naruto's gut without killin 'em off, they can bring the Yondaime back to life (or at least, bring him to Mount Olympus so he can be with his wife, i doubt I'll be bringing him back to Konoha, if he's coming back at all, that is).

ragnarok kyuubi - I agree that he deserves some lovin', but I'm not sure if I can pull of that larg a harem. I'll be maxing it out at no.6. So, that's half of the girls 'offered'.

This is just the introduction chapter to Olympus and Naruto's grandpa, and the rest of the gang. Next chapter will be up in a week, with a timeskip to the day that our blond idiotic hero returnes.

Now, let's get on with the show................................................................

He stood at awe at what he saw. They were on the top of a large mountain, with clouds preventing his gaze from reaching the base of it. All around him, there were temple-like structures, which he guessed were the homes of the other Gods.

Athena started walking to the largest temple. Seeing that Naruto was not moving, she turned around and smiled at his awestruck expression. "It's pretty amazing here, but after a while, you don't eaven notice. Now, come, son, we're going to meet your grandfather." Naruto's eyes widened, and he quickly followed his mother. He wasn't gonna let the opportunity of meeting his family, when he was without them his whole life, pass him by.

They were walking for half an hour, but to Naruto, it seemed like only seconds have passed. His head was moving from left to right, taking in all the sights, so fast, that you could've sworn he'd had two of them. All to soo, it seemed, they were at the entrance of the largest temple-house-thing. There were no doors, just a large entryway. They went in.

There was a long hall and, at the end of it, was another entryway that had bright light coming thro it. When they went in, he found himself in what he supposed was a throneroom. Well, at the center across the room was a throne, so that kinda helped.

On the throne, a figure was sitting, gazing into a pool of water that seemed to show a battle taking place between a large man and a multi-heded monster. The man was very tall almost reaching seven feet. He wore a toga much like Athena's, only while Athena's was decorated with silver patterns at the end, his was completely white. On his feet, he wore the same white sandals as Naruto's mom. On his head was a garland made from some leaves, almost like a crown.

The man looked up, and naruto saw his face clearly. It looked old, with grey, almost white hair down to his sholderblades, and a beard in the same collor. His eyes were pearcing blue, much as his own, and looked like infinite pools of wisdom. He was old, there was no doubt about that, older than eaven the Old Man, but he also had an aura of power and confidence.

He saw Athena, and then smiled. " Welcome home, Daughter. I trust you had no difficulties in paying your respects." he frowend when he saw Naruto. "Who is this? You know it is forbidden to bring mortals to Olympus."

Athena bowed. "I know it is father, please forgive me, but..."

"Grandpa....." she was cut off by Naruto's whisper, which managed to reach the ears of the old God.

"What was that." Zeuse asked, thinking he missunderstood the boy. After all, his only grandchild had died five years ago, hadn't he?

"As I was saying, father, this young boy's name is Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

"So he's you... but, he died, didn't he?"

"Well, as it turned out-"

"Whait, what do you mean Namikaze? My last name is Uzumaki. The only Namikaze in Konoha was..." Naruto interupted, confused.

"The Youndaime Hokage. Your father." Athena told her son softly. There was a loud THUD. She looked at Naruto to find him face-first on the floor. Apparently he didn't know who his dad was.

Zeus started laughing. "He didn't know did he? While we wait for him to get back up, tell me what happened." So, Athena started telling the story. At the end of it, Zeus was angry. No, scratch that, he was downright pissed. Pissed at Konoha, and expecialy pissed at that old goat of a Hokage. (It's kinda weird isn't it, Zeus calling someone old. He's what, three thousand-ish...)

"How dare that backwater little village treat my grandson like that! And the Sandaime! When I get my hands on him, I'll shove a lightning bolt so far up his..." his rant was interupted as Naruto stirred. The blond boy oppened his eyes. Greeting him wa the smiling face of his grandfather.

"So it wasn't a dream, was it?"

Zeus laughed "Nope. Now, grandson, tell me, why do you want to go back to that village, if they treated you so badly?" he asked.

Naruto was thinking about it. Why did he want to become a Ninja? At first, it was so that he could be respected. But now, he had a family. "I want to see what my dad saw in that village to give his life away to save it. And, if I find precious people there, I want to protect them."

Zeus had a kind smile on his face. This was a boy that had gone thro so much pain, but he still had a golden heart. "A noble dream. So, pick a room and get some sleep. Tomorrow the tort- I mean training begins." He chukled at the fear in his eyes.

Athena smiled as she saw the grandfather and grandson bonding. _They hav no idea how alike they are. _She sighed as she felt a migrane comming for all the future prank those two would pull. _Watch out Konoha, in only ten years, you won't know what hit you._

So, that's that. A little on the short side, I know, but this is only, as I stated at the beginning, just an introduction chapter. In the next one, we meet our hero as he comes back to Konoha after ten years with his family. His training will be, if it is nececary, shown throo flashbacks.

Another pole. Who should be his sensei? The list includes all the cannon senseis for the Konoha Nine. Oh, and Kakashi is a good guy in this fic. I kinda like him. He will be a proper sensei, but won't teach them any jutsu, cause, well let's face it, he has a useless fangirl, an emo avenger, and a demigod with as much power as he himself had. There would be no point.

So, read and rewiev. Ja Ne, Drakai.


	3. The Mealstrom Rocks Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DMC, or Mythologycal beings and\or places.

I've decided to post this chapter early. I was just bored as Hell. Naruto comes back.

Now, let's see. For the poles we have the following standings:

1. Naruto's pairings

Kurenai Yuuhi 7

Hana Inuzuka 6

Metsuki Tennotsukai (aka Mizukage) 6

Yuugao Uzuki 5

FemHaku 5

Tsunami 5

Anko Mitarashi 4

Tsunade Senju 2

Lady (I think her name is Mary) 1

Tsume Inuzuka 0

I've decided that, for the first two pairings, and OC Goddess and Kyuubi. You have two more chapters (at the one after the next the poll will be closed) so vote up. Three more spots left (five girls max).

Also, feel free to sugest a name for the Kyuubi (she and the Goddess will appear at the Chunnin exams, along with some of Naruto's family)

Now, to answer some rewievs:

I'MNOTCRAZY1 - Ok, sorry, my bad. I forgot that. So, from now on, she'll have grey eyes and grey hair, and wear a stola. As for the owls, they have an imprtant role in future chapters. As for her being a Virgin, I already knew that. As I said, this is my story. Gongradulations on the two gold medals.

deadw8 - Yes, he will be 1/2 god, and the other part will be in this chapter. Sasu/Saku bashing. No Kakashi. I like him.

stc-dragon - I've played no.3 and no.4, I just forgot her name, 'couse it only appears, like, once or twice. As for Konoha, read and find out.

It was a peacful day in Konoha. The Sandaime was sitting at his desk, battling his age-old enemy, when he sighed. _It's been ten years since Naruto left. I wonder what he's doing, and when he'll be back._ He sighed again, and turned to his paperwork. Then, a snow-white owl gracefuly flew through the open window. And then another. And another. And another. And about twenty more. They were all flying around the office, forming a circle in front of the old man's desk. They drew in closer, and suddenly dissapeard. In their place was a tall man, around six feet tall. He had silvery-white hair which hung around his head, with bangs almost covering the right eye. He wore a dark royal purple open leather trench coat. Underneath it, a black leather zip-up shirt with three golden buckles. He had a pair of black cargo pants with a skull belt buckle, and steel-toed boots. On his hands, there were gloves that were missing the thumb and index finger. On his bach, a large double-bladed sword, with a seemingly one handed grip fashioned like a bone, with a demonic looking scull at the hilt. His eyes were blazing purple, the same shade as his clothes, and he had what appeared to be the star of a bear on his face.

The Hokage slipped in to the Saruken stance, ready to attack, when he heard three words that almost gave him a hart attack.

"Hey, Old Man." the strange man said, with a confident smirk.

Sarutobi blinked once, twice, three times... Then his brain rebooted. "N-n-n-nartuto?" he managed to mumble out. "Is that you?"

"The one and only." Naruto said, still smirking, with a mock bow.

"What happened to you? It's only been ten years, and you already look around twenty-five."

"Well, one part is becouse of a bloodline, mixed in with unreal training, and the other is Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi? What do you mean. The Yondaime killed it." Sarutobi asked in false surprise. _If he knows about the Kyuubi, does he know about..._

"You can quit bullshiting me, Old Man, I've known for years now. And I know who my dad is, too." The Sandaime cast a remorseful look at the ground. He made some bad mistakes in the past.

"Naruto, I'm sorry that I had to keep secrets from you, but it was for your good. If Iwa found out he was your father, you would be a constant target, do I had to.."

"Enough with the appologies, Old Man, I don't blame you. You did what you had to do. I just wish you would have told my mom about it."

"Well, I wanted to tell her, and get her to take you away from here until you could deffend yourself, but the damned Council overruled me. They didn't want to let their special 'weapon' leave the village. In fact, Danzo had asked me countles of times to hand you over to him, so he could turn you into a mindless weapon."

"Well, what's done is done, and that doesn't matter now. I have a family now. About the fox, she was released from my seal by my grandfather, Zeus, and she's currently at Olympus with my mom. They'll both be here for the Chounnin Exams. Now, don't worry" he said, seeing Sarutobi pale "she's harmless. She was peacful, before some weird guy with an orange swirly mask cast some damn powerful Genjutsu on her, causing her to attack the village. She's been freed. She's really nice, once you get to know her. We've actualy been to a few dates do far." he ended with a feral grin.

Sarutobi chukled. Only Naruto would date a demoness that almost destroyed a village, though not willingly. "What was that about a bloodline?" he asked.

"Old Man, what do you know of Dante, the Son of Sparda?" Naruto asked him.

"Well, your father told me the Legend of Sparda, how he sealed the gate, how Virgil, Dante's twin, was tricked into oppening it, and how Dante closed it again. Vergil stayed back to fight Mundus, the King of Hell. Years later, a woman had Dante travel with her to an island to fight Mundus. He was there betrayed by the woman, who was a demon made by Mundus to resemble Dante's mother. On that island, he fought with the spirit of his brother, controlled by Mundus. At the end, he was able to beat him and escape with Trish, the demoness. He then told me he had a few more adventures, like one at some place called Fortuna. The tale ended with Dante being stuck in Hell, never being seen again. Trish had dissapeared, also." Sarutovi explained. Naruto nodded at that, and prepaired to drop the bobmshell.

"That's all true. However, before they dissapeared, they fell in love, and Trish got pregnant. When Dante got stuck in Hell, she was devistated. She came to Konoha when she was in her sixth month. She stayed here until she died giving childbirth to a son she named..... Minato Namikaze. So, in short, Dante is my grandfatger, on my father's side." The Hokage's eyes widened to the size of dinnerplates.

"Damn. So, you're half-god and half-devil, huh?" Naruto nodded. " So what abilities do you get from that Bloodline?"

"Well, let's see: enhanced senses, regeneration to the moint that you'd have to chop off my head to kill me, strenght, speed, stamina, and the ability to go Devil Trigger, which basicaly transforms me into a devil for a short amount of time. I can't do that yet though."

"Well, I'll have to tell the Council about this. They'll try and force the CRA on you."

"I will gladly acept the CRA." Naruto said eith a shiteating grin on his face, while his mind went overboard with ideas. "But I will only acept those girls that agree to do this, as well as those I love." _Should I tell him about Kyu-chan? Nah, let's leave it as a surprise._

The Sandaime had a grandfatherly smile on his old face "Very well, Naruto-kun, I'll make sure they get the message. By the way, what was that jutsu you used to get here?"

"That was the _**Fukuroushin no Jutsu**_**.** It's one of the Fukurouton jutsus I can do. The Owls taught me that. I have their contarct."

"Ah. Now, I'm sorry to say that the house your father built for him and your mother was destroyed in the attack, but we've managed to save all the weapons and scrolls. There are some of the most powerful jutsu in there. Also, the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing belonged to your father. I'll get them for you tomorrow morning. What will you do about a place to stay?"

Naruto thought for a while, before saying "I'll build one myself. Can I have the property my dad's house was on?"

"Sure. For tonight, stay in a hotel. Tomorrow, I'll get you the scrolls and then show you the property." Sarutobi smiled.

"Ok. Well, see you tomorrow" Naruto said, jumping out of the open window, before using _**Fukuroushin**_ to get to a hotel. Sartobi looked out of the window to the clear, blue sky, still smiling._ Konoha watch out. The Number one most surprising Ninja is back._ He turned to his desk to see a note that read:

_By, the way, why don't you use __**Kagebunshin**__ to get your paperwork done?_

_Signed, Naruto._

All throughout Konoha, a searies of bangs could be heard, followed by a "Stupid Sandaime! Stupid Sandaime! Why didn't I think of that?!?" All of the villagers and shinobi sweat-dropped.

Well, that's the third one. Stay tuned as we discover what house Naruto builds, what Gennin team will he get on, and, most importantly, why Kakashi always get's lost on the Road of Life. Next time on....... Demigod.

If you have trouble picturing Naruto, imagine Dante from DMC 4 with a purple coat and black cargo pants, as well as purple eyes. The sword's Rebellion.

If you want to see any Devil Arm from the 3rd and 4th games, you need only to ask, and if I find it fits, I'll include it.

Read, rewiev and vote.

Ja Ne, Drakai.


	4. Monster, Academy and Beautiful Woman

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DMC, or Mythologycal beings and\or places.

One week. Just as I promissed.

Kurenai Yuuhi 11

Metsuki Tennotsukai (aka Mizukage) 9

FemHaku 8

Tsunami 8

Hana Inuzuka 7

Yuugao Uzuki 6

Anko Mitarashi 5

Tsunade Senju 4

Lady 2

Tsume Inuzuka 1

WARNING! WARNING! THE POLE WILL BE CLOSED NEXT CHAPTER.

Huh, looks like Kurenai's in the lead, with Metsuki hot on her heels. I wonder, I wonder, which two will win.

Now then, seeing as how I've got nothing smart to say, let's get this party started......

"Human Talking"

_Human Thinking_

**"Demon/Devil Talking"**

_**Demon/Devil Thinking**_

_**Jutsu/DMC Attacks**_

The next day, we find Naruto scouting his property. It was a large field, a pond with a waterfall at the back, surrounded by forest. It was perfect for what he had in mind. He smiled as he felt the Chakra of the Sandaime approach. He turned around and greeted the old man. He was carrying two large scrolls.

"Ah, Naruto, I see you had no trouble finding the property. Here. This one is the Forbidden Scroll. The other one has all the stuff we managed to save from your parents sealed inside, along with two letters from them. This is your bank account." he said, handing him the two scrolls and a note with the number. "So, what do you think f it?" he asked

"It's perfect for what I have in mind. I'm gonna....." Naruto was interupted with a loud roar comming from the waterfall. He, along with Sarutobi, quickly ran to find out what made souch a noise. There, in the water, was a Sea Serpent. It was around three hundred meters long, with green scaly skin. It spoke with a roar **"Who dares disturb the grate Gogyu no Oni-Hebi?" **(Demonic Water-Serpent)

"What is that thing?" the Third asked, with a mix of disgust and surprise in his voice.

"It's a demon. Stay right here, I'll deal with it. Allright you overgrown asp, let's get this party started." Naruto said, diving into the water. All sarutobi could see was a large shadow on the surface, with occasional thunder clap, and cry of _**Drive**_. Then, the serpent got thrown ou of the water, with Naruto following closely. Then, with a cry of _**Aerial Rave**_, and a final _**Helm Breaker**_, he cut off it's heat. When the body landed, there was a glowing orb. Naruto went to it and grabbed it. There was a bright light, and, whet it died down, Naruto had a new weapon.

It was a backpack-like skull with hollow, arm-like appendages on the sides, resting on his left shoulder. The skull had glwing, red eyes, and was emitting a dark purple aura. Then, Naruto summoned a red blade, and threw it to a nearby tree. When it got embedded in it, he clapped his hands, at it went off, destroying the tree completely.

"Damn. This is a good one." he said, impressed.

"Um, Naruto, what is that thing?" Sarutobi asked, awstruck at such firepower. _It was more powerful that ten eplosive notes._

"This, Old Man, is what is known as a Devil Arm. Devil Arms are demonic weapons made from souls of slain Devils and Higher-level Demons, like the Tailed-Beasts. They will only listen to those that beat them. This one is called Lucifer, and, as you saw, it has more power than ten of those notes you use."

"Well, this was..... interesting. I'll leave you now to build your house. Tomorrow are the Gennin Exams at the Academy, and, I'm affraid you'll have to participate. Go to classroom nomber 207, and look for Iruka Umino. He is the Chunnin in charge of the Exams. I've got to got. Bye." said Sarutobi dissapearing. His last thought was _Where to put you, Naruto?_.

Naruto smiled before summoning one thousand _**Kagebunshin**_ "OK, boys, lets get to buildin'."

Iruka Umino sighed as he tried to get his students to settle down. _It's their last day here, and you'd think they'd pay a little bit more attention that usual. But no, they pay eaven less. _So, he used his infamous _**Big Head no Jutsu**_ and yelled **"SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP."** Sufficed to say that it worked like a charm.

"Now, let's see. Aburame Shino?"

"Present."

"Akamichi Chouji?"

"Munch here munch."

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Here, Iruka-sensei."

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"P-p-present."

"Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Hey!"

"sigh And Akamaru."  
"HERE!" "WOOF!"

"Shikamaru Nara?"

"Troublesome."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Yamanaka Ino?"

"Here Iruka -sensei."

_Well, they're all here __**(AN: I skipped all unimportand unnamed Gennin wannabies.)**__. Well, except for that new kid. Hokage-sama said he'd be here today._ His train of thought was interupted with a loud BANG, and the sight of the door going through the window on the other side of the room. At the ampty space where the door was usualy found, stood the impsing presence of Naruto Namikaze, grining, with a glee in his purple eyes. _Wait, purple? Meh, what the heck, not like it matters much. _

"Yo. I'm looking for an Iruka Umino. You him?" Naruto said like he didn't just launch a door off it's hinges and through a window.

"Um, yes, I am. And you must be the new student."

"Yup. Name's Naruto. Namikaze say, I'm glad I got the right room. The other teachers weren't too miffed about me launching their doors like that."

"Um, right. Well, class, this is Namikaze Naruto, and he'll be joining us for the Exam today."

"HEY! Why does the white haired baka get to do that. It should be Sasuke-kun who get's to only do the Exams!" A pink haired bansh- I mean girl, yeah, girl, asked.

"Simply 'couse I'm better that all of you." came the simple answer that got the Inuzuka and the Uchiha mad at him.

_How dare that dobe say he's better that me, the great Uchiha! I will kill him for that!_

"Ooookay.... Well, why don't you introduce youself to the rest of the class." Iruka said.

"Sue, why not. Allright, kiddies, listen up. The name's Naruto."

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but.... you can go sit besides Shikamaru, and we'll get started on the Written Exam."

"No prob. Um, which one of y'all is Shikamaru."He got a "Troublesome", and a lazy wave inresponce.

He sat, and Iruka gave out the papers. "And, Start."

Naruto looked at his test._ If this is it, it's gonna be way to easy_

"Alright, everyone, put you pensils down, and follow me to the Taijutsu portion of the Exam."

"Everyone, gather round. There will be one-on-one sparring matches. Taijutsu only. No Jutsus, and no weapons. You will get to choose your opponents. First up, Sasuke Uchiha."

The Emo King arrogantly stepped into the center of the ring, and said "I choose Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto just laughed. "Ok kid. Your funeral."

"Ready..... GO!"

Sasuke charged Narto with his right fist cocked back, trying to finish the fight with one hit. _Trying _being the key word here. Naruto just lazyly caught the fist, and threw the Uchiha back. The bastard stood up with a look of rage in his eyes, and blindly ran at Naruto, throwing a barrage of punches. Naruto just jumped over him, and hit him in the back of his neck. The entire class wan in awe of the newcomer defeating the Rookie of the Year. Naruto turned around and started walking out of the ring. But Sasuke, being the emo that he is, went trough a series of hand seals yelling out _**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.**_ Naruto turned just in time to see a large fireball about to hit him. Everybody gasped, and Sasuke just smirked. _That'll show the dobe whos more powerful._

As the dust settled down, what they saw left them stuned, and somewhat scared. In the center of the scorched ground stood Naruto, with his sword protectivly held in front of him. He seemed to take no damage from the attack.

"Last I cheked, Sasu-gay, this was a Taijutsu _only_ match." Naruto said, sounding annoyed. "But, if you'll use Jutsu, then I'll use Rebellion." He then jumped up and yelled _**Helm Breaker**_ hittin Sasuke with the flat end of the blade just hard enough to cause him to stumble and fall to the ground. Sitting there, he looked around with a disoriented look. Then he tried to grab something in front of him saying "No! Don't go my precious tomatos. Don't go!". This caused everyone present, except for the official Sasuke Fanclub, to laugh outloud.

One perculiar pink haired.... girl, I guess, yelled at Naruto "YOU BAKA, LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO HIM! IRUKA-SENSEI, PUNISH HIM FOR DOING THAT TO MY SASUKE-KUN!"

"Ay, ay, ay, pipe down ya damn banshee. You'll burst my eardrums. 'Sides, Iruka can't punish me, eaven if he wanted ta. T'was his own damn fault."

"He's right, Sakura. It was Sasuke's fault. He's the one who broke the rules first, so Naruto had to eaven things up. So, Winner Naruto." The whole class cheared, sans the SF girls. (Sasuke Fanclub). Eaven Ino laughed outloud.

"Hey Ino-pig, why are you laughing. Sasuke-kun is the greatest."

"Get real, Forhead Girl. I realise now that, compared to Naruto, or any of the boy in our year for that matter, Sauske's just a washed-up looser." This caused Sakura to gasp.

The rest of the Exams went by in a breese. As soon as Sasuke got up, that is. Back at the classroom, it was time for the Ninjutsu Exam.

"Ok, let's see, first off, Aburame Shino." Naruto tuned out, waiting for his name to be called.

Sasuke made a perfect _**Henge**_, _**Kawarimi**_ and five _**Bunshins**_. _Let's see the dobe top that _He thought arrogantly.

"Namikaze Naruto." Iruka called.

Naruto strolled calmly down to the center of the classroom. There, he made the perfect _**Kawarimi**_ with Mizuki, who was sitting at the table, and _**Henged**_ into the Yondaime. "Iruka, am I correct in asuming that there are no limitations as to he tipe of the _**Bunshin**_?"

Iruka was surprised at the usage od such big words. "Um.... Yes, you are correct."

"Good. _**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_." he called, making aloms a hunder perfect clones of himself.

"Good work, Naruto, you pass. Here's your Hitai-ate."

Sasuke was positivly furious. _How dare he outstage me again. I am an Uchiha._ He shot a glare as Naruto went back to his seat.

"Now, listen up. I congradulate all of you that passed. Be here at 9 am two days from now for team placements. Now, what the Hell are tou waiting for? GET OUT." He dind't ave to say that twice.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage's office.

POOF! "Sorry I'm late, Hokage-sama, I got lost on the Road of Life." said a Jounnin that just appeared three hours late. Again. He wore standard Jounnin garb, with a mask hiding his mouth and his Hiati-ate lowered over his left eye. He had gravity defying silver-gray hair.

His excuse caused a number of differebt reactions. A raven haired, red eyed beauty had a tick marck over her left brow, a bearded Jounnin who looked like a younger version of the Hokage, who smoked a cigar, muttered "Troublesome", and the Hokage just sighed.

"Now that we're all here, who want's who?"

"I want this generation's Ino-Shika-Cho trio." said the bearded Jounnin, named Sarutobi Asuma.

"I'll take Hinata-chan." said the red eyed woman, Kurenai Yuuhi.

"Allright, and who wat's the Uchiha?" Silence. "No one? Fine, dissmised. I'll make the teams myself."

Two days later, Naruto entered the classroom. The first thing he saw was black haired shaped like a duck's ass. "Train me!" it said.

"Huh?" On closer inspection, he deduced he was talking to the Uchiha. "Oh, it's onlt you. I thought a duck started talking to me all of a sudden. What do you want, you damned brat?"

"Train me!" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"And why would I wanna do that?"

"I am an Uchiha, I demand you train me. And you will give me that sword."

"Hm, lets see, how bout........ NO!"

"BAKA! DO AS SASUKE-KUN TELLS YOU. HE IS AN UCHIHA. YOU WILL SHOW HIM RESPECT!". _Again with the pink haired banshee! _Naruto thought.

"Shut it. Respect is earned, not gained. 'Sides, the prick wouldn't eaven survive the training."

"Dobe, I demand you train me!"

"NO! And that's final. So you can go an' bitch to the council for all I care. They have no power over me. Only the Hokage does. Now, get." Naruto was realy starting to get iritated. Sadly, for the Uchiha that is, the emo just didn't know when to quit.

"You will trai-" Well, mayby being thrown through a wall will give him a hint.

"What's going on here." Iruka asked, getting in.

"Iruka-sensei, this baka just attacked Sasuke-kun for no reason, and threw him through a wall."

"Naruto?" Iruka asked, alredy knowing that it, more that likely wasn't true.

"Nope, Iruka. The emo fag demanded me to train him, and I said no. So he demanded again, and again I said no. So,not getting the hint, se demanded again. I just helped him realise that I won't train him no matter how many times he demands it. Unfortunately, that ended up with me running him trough a wall."

"Ok, then. Now, sit down everyone."

"But, sensei, won't you punish him.? He first denied, and then hurt Sasuke-kun!"

"No. Naruto is in no obligation to teach Sasuke anything. And, it was only a misunderstanding. He just wanted to help him realise some facts." Iruka said, smirking at the banshee.

"Now that tha's settled, I will now call out the teams. Team One..... _**(AN: Again with the skipping of the unnamed brats and unimprotant teams.)**_ Team Seven: Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura..." THUMP "And Uchiha Sasuke" THUMP SQUEEL "YAY. I'M ON THE TEAM WITH SASUKE-KUN" "Who cares. Now pipe down, I'm trying to sleep. Troublesome girl." Naruto banged his head on the table again "Iruka, why do I have to be on a team with a Loudmouth Banshee and the King of all Gay Emo?"

Iruka smiled simpateticaly "Sorry, Naruto, Hokage's orders."

"Damn."

"Team Seven's Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Team Eight Hinaa Hyuuga, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Team Sesei Kurenai Yuuhi. Team Nine is in circulation from last year. Tema ten Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino. Sensei Sarutobi Asuma."

"Troublesome"

"Munch"

"Could be worse, I guess."

"Wait for your Senseis here. Lastly, it's been a real pleasure teaching you. I hope that youll use what you've learned here wisely on the battlefield. Goodbye." Iruka said, and exited the clasroom. _Hm, he's ok, I guess. Should probably see if he likes pizza. Gotta thank him for what he did eleven years ago._

The door opened. Standing there was the raven haired, red eyed beauty from the Hokage tower, weraing a read, one sleeved dress.

"Heeeeeeeeeeello Nurse. Damn you're hot." Naruto said.

Kurenai tried to hold a blush, failing miserably. _Why am I blushing to a gennin. Though he is a hot one and... No. Bad Kurenai. Bad Kurenai. No perverted thoughts, not until I see if he's into older women._

"Team Eight, follow me please."

The next Jounnin to come was a bearded man clad in normal Jounnin garb, with a white bandana with the kanji for fore on his hip. "Team Ten, come on."

Three hours have passed, and all the teams have left. Just Team Seven remained. Sasuke was glaring daggers at Naruto, Sakura was pestering Sasuke for a date, and Naruto was sleeping.

Then the white haired Jounnin from the Hokage's office entered. He looked at them and said "My first impression of you.... I don't like you. Meet me at the roof in five minutes." he dissapeared in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke started walking to the roof, and Sakura followed. Neither saw Naruto dissapear with a blur.

When Kakshi appeared at the roof, he was surprised to see Naruto appear a few seconds after him. _He's an interesting one. Let's see how this plays out._

Five minues later, Sasuke and Sakura come, with the latter breathing hard, and the former glaring swords at Naruto. Kakahi just raised his visible eyebrow.

"Ok, let's get to the introductions. Tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams."

"Sensei, shouldn't you go first, so we can see how it's done?" Sakura asked.

_And she's supposed to be the smart one?_ Both Kakashi and Naruto wondered. "Wery well. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are... well my dislikes are.... I've got a lot of hobbies. Dreams for the future? Haven't realy thought about it."

_All we found out was his name._ thought the two, while the third thought _Hm, so I can just do it like that._

"You next pinky." Kakashi said, pointing a Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are (looks at Sasuke and squeels). My hobbies are (looks at the Uchiha, squeels and blushes). My dreas for the future are (need I say it?)."

Kakashe sweat-dropped. _Great, a fangirl. Kami-sama must hate me._ "And dislikes?"

"NARUTO-BAKA!"

"Oookay.... you next your Emoness."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have many dislikes and no likes. I have no hobbies. My dream, no my ambition is to resurect my clan, and kill a certain someone." Sasuke said and went back to brooding. (He seems to like doing that, doesn't he?)

_An Emo Avenger? Now I'm sure Kami-sama hates me. Please, please let the last one be normal. _"You next, whitey."

"Well, Cyclops, name's Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. And, uh... likes... dislikes... hobbies... That's about it."

"Naruto-baka, finish your introduction." Sakura screached.

"Hey, if he can do it, that socan I. And, please, be quiet. My ears hurt."

_Thank you Kami-sama. I'm really gonna like this kid. Whait, did he say his name was Namikaze? As in, Sensei's son? Me and the Hokage will have a long talk later._

"Ok, now that we got to know one another. Be at training ground Seven at 7 am tomorrow for your real Gennin Test. Oh, and if I were you, I wouldn't eat lunch, unless, of course, you enjoy barfing." he said poofing away before they could ask any questions.

_Could be worse I guess. i could be stuck with a sexy, yet crazy Sensei with a blood fetish._

Over at the lokal Dango shop, Mitarashi Anko sneezed and dropped all of her Dango on the floor.

"That's it! Whoever was talking about me will PAY!" she yelled, making all of the customers high-tail it out of there, and out of the path of the crazy woman on a vendeta.

So, how was it? Read, reviw, vote, and DON'T. DO. DUGST.

The next chapter will be out soon, posibly eaven by Tuesday. So only two-three days to pick the pairings.

Cya, Drakai.


	5. The Real Gennin Exam

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DMC, or Mythologycal beings and\or places.

Allrighty then. The Pole is closed. I repeat, the Pole is closed. Final standings are as such:

Kurenai Yuuhi 19

Metsuki Tennotsukai (aka Mizukage) 17

Tsunami 13

Hana Inuzuka 10

Anko Mitarashi 9

Tsunade Senju 8

Yuugao Uzuki 7

Tsume Inuzuka 2

I've decided to add two girls of your choice and four of mine. I'll try and make a good storie with a harem, but it is my first one, so be gentle.

So, for pairings:

Lady (I like her character (trigger-happy sexy girl; what's not to like?)

OC Goddess (will appear at Chunnin Exams, 3rd Exam, you can pick witch one)

FemKyuubi (will appear at Chunnin Exams, 3rd Exam, pick a name, open to suggestions)

Kurenai (seems that everyone likes her)

Metsuki (this one actualy came as a surprise, she started out at the bottom of the list)

FemHaku (I love this pairing (only wen Haku's a girl, though)

In this chapter, the _Real _Gennin Exam starts. It will be a big fight (my second one, so tell me if I did ok or not. That is, second if you can count the trashing the Uchiha got last chapter), and will present the only Devil Arm, except Rebellion, that Naruto brought to Konoha.

Also, you might have noticed that Naruto doesn't use the suffixes that go at the end of the names. The reason is becouse he has been living and studying with _Greek_ gods and goddeses for ten years, so he abandoned them.

Now, let's get this show on the road.....

Naruto casualy walked in the designated Training ground five minutes to nine, where he found his two _teammates_, for the lack of a better term. _Though extremely annoying people would sute them better._ He thought. Sasuke was sitting under a tree, brooding, while Sakura was pestering him for a date, with the aformentioned tomato addicted boy ignoring said pink haired girl.

"Yo, guys. S'up?" Naruto said, lazyly waving to them as he approached.

"Naruto-baka, you're late." Sakura screeched.

"Pipe down ya damned banshee, you'll burst my eardrums. 'Sides, Scarecrow aint eaven here yet. So, way I see it, you're all early."

Sakura actualy shut up at this, not having a smart enough comeback. Five minutes later, a POOF was heard, and their chronicaly tardy Sensei arrived.

"So, did you three get a good night sleep? Eat breakfast?" he asked them, doing his signature eyesmile.

"Yup, Kakashi. They have some pretty awsome pizza at a place called 'Shinobi Pizza Parlor' _**(AN: Not very creative, is it?)**_." Naruto said, smirking. A loud growl was heard, followed by another one. It was pretty obvious that the rest of Team Seven didn't have anything to eat.

"But, Sensei, you said not to eat anything." Told ya.

Kakashi just sighed at that. _At least one of them got it. Mayby he just might be the one that get's the reason for the whole damn test._ "Sakura, I said, and I quote 'If I were you, I wouldn't eat lunch, unless, of course, you enjoy barfing.' I never ordered you not to eat." he shook his head and pulled two silver bells from his pouch. "See these bells?" Nods "This is you objective. Whoever gets one of these gets to eat. Who doesen't, however, get's tied to those lovely poles you see there and has to watch me and the others eat in front of him/her, and then get's sent back to the Academy." He smirked when he saw the look of horror on the faces of Sasuke and Sakura._ This is why I love being a Jounnin instructor._ He then saw his white haired student smirking. _Well, I'll be damned. He figured it out. Must've realised that the tests at the Academy were too easy. I was right, I realy am gonna like this kid. Gotta have that talk with the Hokage later, too._

As it turned out, Kakashi was right on the spot. Our half-devil half-god was thinking something along those lines. _Heh, I knew those damned tests were too easy. Gotta hand it to the Cyclops, he's got some good techniques. Mayby this won't be so booring after all._

Kakashi then pulled out an alarm clock and put it on one of the polles. "You have until noon. That's three hours, give or take a few minutes. Come at me with the intent to kill. And.............. GO!"

Two of his students scatered. Naruto, however, didn't. He just stood there, still smirking.

"You know, compared with the other two, you're kinda... off." Kakashi said, sweat-dropping.

"Nah, just wanted to say I figured out your little test. I'm gonna go now and get the dead meet you call Gennin, and try and get them to help me. If not, then I guess it's one on one. Cya." Naruto vanished. No poof, no swirl of leaves, just vanished. _Sasuke's in the bushes behind me, while Sakura's in the large tree on my left. And Naruto's.....nowhere? Damn, he is good. Wherever he's been these ten years, they thougth him well. Oh, well, might as well get some reading done before I have to fight Naruto one-on-one. There's a very slim chance that the other two'd be willing to cooperate._

Naruto was sitting on a tree branch above Sakura, looking at the Scarecrow. _Good, he can't sense me. Makes things a lot easier. Let's try Sakura first._ He dropped behind her, and clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shh, it's me, Naruto"

"Naruto-baka, what the Hell do you want."

"Look, Sakura," he said, trying to sound friendly, and, surprisingly, doing a pretty good job at it. "This test is about teamwork. In theory, there's no way that a single Gennin fresh out of the Academy can beat a seasoned Jounnin. So, we'll need to work together on this one."

No way, Baka, you'll just get in our way. Sasuke-kun will get a bell for me." she answered, sounding delusional.

Naruto just shook his head. To be honest, he expected nothing less from her. _I just hope that the Uchiha won't be as I suspect, as well._

He jumped towards Sasuke's position, noticing a Kakashi clone hiding up in the branches. _He's good. If I didn't have my sixth sense, I never would've noticed him._

Meanwhile, Kakashi was standing in the middle of the field, when he felt the memories of the clone he sent to spy on NAruto return to him, signalising that the clone had dispelles. _Just as I thought, a complete fangirl. Comletely useless, will probably get killed on the first C-Rank mission she get's._

He then did a _**Kawarimi**_ to get out of the way of several Kunai and Shuriken aimed at him from Sasuke's hiding place. _Shit, now he knows my position. Gotta act._ thoguht said emo, not realising that it's practicaly impossible for a Genni to hide from a Jounnin.

He jumped into the clearing, and charget Kakashi with a kunai in hend. Kakashi reached for his pouch to pull out a.... little orange book? He opened it and began reading.

Sasuke was seething. _How dare he not pay attention to me. I am an Uchiha._ He went to slash the Jounnins legs, only to have him jump up, grab his hand with the Kunai, and bend it so it points to his neck. "That all the famous Uchiha can do?" He threw Sasuke away, driving him into the dirty ground.

Sasuke got up, angrier by the second. He went through hand seals witch Kakashi instantly recognized. _A Gennin shouldn't have enough Chakra to pull that Jutsu out._ Sasuke finished with the Tora seal, yelling _**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_. The fireball hit it's mark. Sasuke was smirking. Until the dust settled, that is. There was no Kakashi in sight. _Impossible. It should have at least left a body._ "Damn it, where is he?" he muttered to himself. "In front? Left? Right? Behind? Above?"

"No, below." came Kakashi's voice from under him. Then, with a cry of _**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu**_, Sasuke found himself neck-deep in the ground, with Kakashi standing in ront of him. "There." he said. "Mayby now you can stay there and think about what you did wrong." He then used _**Shunshin**_ to get away.

When Kakashi dissapeared, Naruto walked up to Sasuke. "My, my, my, you seem to have gotten yourself in a pickle there. Look, kid, you've gotta face the fact that no Gennin can beat a Jounnin in one-on-one combat. So, we may wanna work together. Wanna try it?"

"Like you dobe could help me, the great Uchiha. You'd just get in my way." Naruto just sighed at his supposed teammates stupidity. "Fine. Suit yourself." He said walking away.

"Hey, dobe, I demand you get me out of here." Sasuke called. "Hmpf. You're the 'Great Uchiha'. You can figure it out on your own. See ya." Naruto said, dissapearing.

Kakahi was catching up on his, um.... literature, when he suddenly jumped to his left. Good thing, too, becouse an arrow made of ice went through the place he was standing just a moment ago. When he looked up, he saw naruto with a strange bow in his hands. It was a long, curved bow, made from what appeared to be bone, with ivory coatings on the front side. It had a white string. The funny thing was that there were no arrows visible, nor did Naruto carry a quill. He raised his eyebrow.

"So, you like? It's called Kaynna. And, before you ask, it's a Devil Arm. And those are weapons made from the souls of defeated Demons. This one has the ability to manipulate ice to the extent of making arrows. Not much more, though." he said. Then, Kaynna vanished in bright pale blue light. In it's place, Naruot drew two cylindrical objects, one black and one white, from his back. _Those are guns. _thought Kakashi. _Where in the name of Kami did he get those?_

"Let me introduce you to my guns. Ebony." lifts the black one. "And Ivory." lifts the white one. "And they can do this. Dance Scarecrow, dance." Series of loud thunderclaps were heard, and Kakashi had to dance in order to evade the bulets aimed at his feet. _Wow, never would've guessed he's this good a dancer._

He holstered Ebony and Ivory, and drew Rebellion. "This is Rebellion. It's the sword my grandfather used. A keepsake if you will." He prepared to charge at Kakashi, but was interupted with a loud RING, announcing the end of the Exam.

Each of the Gennin Hopefulls were standing infront of a polle.

"Allright, listen up. As some of you have guessed corectly," he looks at Naruto. "this was a team excercise. I will list the mistakes you guys made, so listen closely. Sasuke." at this the brooding avenger gave Kakashi a glare. "Your unvilingness to work with a team, coupled with your arrogance will get you killed one day. Shinobi best operate in teams. Also, you were too arrogant to accept the help of someone who is clearly your superior in bith skill and expirience." The Uchiha just gave Kakashi a 'Hn', followed by another glare."

"Sakura." said girl looked up nervously at her Sensei. "Your fangirlish ways will get you killed on the first serious mission you have. You not only ignored, but also berated and insulted a comrade when he only offered help. Remember this, those who abandon the rules are trash, but those who abandon their firend are eaven lower than trash. Now, you two will..."

"Hey, Sensei, what about Naruto-baka. Won't you critisize him?" Sakura asked. Or, more precisely yelled.

"No. He did everything right from early morning. Se saw that I was two to three hours late, so he came at nine instead of seven. He saw that I never ordered not to eat, so he eat. He saw that this was a team excercie, so he tried to get you two to help him. He is the only one here who should be made Gennin. But, since he did what was needed, I will give you all another chance. You two will still be tied up to the polles, though." So, he and Naruto ate while Sasuke and Sakura were tied up. "Here, Naruto." Kakashi said. "Take these, too. I gotta go talk to the Hokage. And, remember, do NOT fead them." he pointed at the two salamies before _**Shunshining**_ away.

The Hokage was having a nice day. But, in his expirience, those days never lasted long. And, as if on que, Kakashi appeared infron of his desk.

"Hello, Kakashi-kun, what can I..." he stopped when he saw the serious expression. Whatever made Kakahi this serious, either demanded his imidiate attention, or he was in for a world of hurt.

"Hello, Hokage-sama. You'll never belive what happened to me today. I've met my new Gennin team, and I have one interesting student. It seems his name is Naruto. _Namikaze_ Naruto." aparently, it was the other one.

"So, my question is: Why the HELL DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT MY SENSEI'S SON IS ALIVE? AND WHERE HAS HE BEEN ALL THESE YEARS?" Kakashi yelled, with a dark tone to his voice.

"*sigh* Kakashi, I am neither proud nor glad of what I did, but I had to do it. What do you think Iwa would've done if they heard that Minato's student is looking after a blond baby? That color of hair is not exactly common among Shinobi."

"That still doen't explain it. I could've protected him."

"Against all the assassins of Iwa, and probably some of the other Hidden Villages? No, though it pained me, I had to do it."

As Kakashi was calming dow, he realised the wisdom behind such a decision. That didn't mean he had to like it, though.

"And where was he these ten years?" he asked the Hokage.

"He was with his mother and her family, training."

"Athena? Didn't she go home after you told her Naruto died?"

"She did, but she came at the five year anniversary of Minato's death, and found Naruto beaten by a mob. She took him to her home, and trained him in the Shinobi arts."

"And why does he now look like that?"

"Are you aware of Minato's family?"

"Yeah, the Demon Hunter Dante, but what..." he trailed off, remembering why Naruto had looked familiar. _He's got the blood of a Devil and of a God. What a combo._

"Now, what about your team? How did they do?"

"Pathetic. Well, Naruto did exelent, but the other two were pathetic. I never asked for the Uchiha. Why did I get him?"

"Council's orders. Something to do with that eye of your's, I belive. But now what will you do?"

Kakashi had to think about that for a while. Then, suddenly it hit him "I'll take Naruto on as my appretice. The Counsil won't be able to bitch seeing as how his dad saved my neck a few times, so we can pull the old 'Chi no Seigan'."

"Blood Oath, huh? That hasn't been done in quite some time, a hundred years, I think, but was actually never removed from Konoha laws. Allright, approved. Send the other two back to the Academy for another year or so. Mayby that'll wisen them up."

Kakashi bowed "Thank you, Hokage-sama" before dissapearing.

Naruto ate from his bento, when he heard a loud growl coming from the tied up duo. He sighed and made a two _**Kagebunshin.**_ He gave them a bento each, and sent them to feed his teammates.

"Baka, what are you doing? You heard Kakashi-sensei, your not allowed to feed us."

"Well, yeah, but, he's not here now is he? Just shut the Hell up and eat. You're eaven a pain to save." Sakura promptly shut up and ate the food offered.

They were about to finish, when Kakashi appeared. "You three..." he said, with black clouds forming above him, scaring the two Gennin. "FAIL! Well, more precisely, you two fail. Naruto, I'm taking you on as my apprentice." He said, forming an unnoticable smirk.

Naruto also smirked, but before he got to answer, he was interupted by the emo brat "Why does the dobe get a private Sensei and not me, the last Uchiha. I demand you train me."

Now, Kakashi got mad. Not only was he demanding stuff from him, and he hated that, but he was also insulting his Sensei's son. (I know he didn't get mad before, but first, he thought that the Uchiha didn't mean it, and, second, he didn't know Naruto's Minato's son.) "I will not train you! You useless stuck-up brat are not worthy of my time. I will take on Naruto as an apprentice, and that is final. Is that understood?" he asked, KI seeping from him, and aimed at the two ex-Gennin. They both just nodded, and ran away.

"Where'd that come from?" Naruto casualy asked.

"Well, you see, I kinda knew your dad, and owed him a lot, so I decided to make it up to him by taking you as an apprentice. Besides, I really don't like fangirls or that Uchiha brat. So, it's a win-win situation."

"You were my dad's student, right? Mom told me about you." Kakashi nodded "I thin it's tame to have a real intoduction. I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi, student of Minato Namikaze. I like Icha-Icha. I hate people who hate Icha-Icha. My hobbie is collecting all of the Icha-Icha books. My dream for the future is to star in a Icha-Icha movie, and to meet the author, the Great Jiraiya-sama, one of the Densetsu no Sannin. My best abilities are my various Jutsus and my left Sharingan eye." he said.

"My turn, I guess. My name is Namikaze Naruto, Son of Namikaze Minato and Athena of Mount Olympus. My likes are pizza, music, pizza, guns, pizza, swords, pizza and sexy girls." he said smirking. _We're gonna get allong just fine._ Kakashi thought. "My dislikes are arrogant bastards, olives and fangirls. My hobbie are playing some instruments, training and flirting with sexy women. My dream for the future is to see what my dad saw in this village so that he sacrificed his life for it, and, if I see the same thing to protect it with my life. And, to get some sexy girls along the way. My best abilities would be Kenjutsu and my guns, along with my bloodline. Though, I haven't unlocked the final stage yet."

Kakashi smiled his eyesmile. "Yep, just as I thought. We're gonna get along just fine. Meet me at the Hokage Tower tomorrow at 7 am to get our first mission. Cya." he said poofing away.

Naruto smirked (he seems to like doing that almost as much as the Uchiha likes brooding). _Mom was right. Kakashi is gonna be fun. Can't wait for a real mission._

So, the real Gennin Exams have ended, and Naruto found himself with no bitchy teammates.

A picture of Kannya, the Bow Devil Arm, can be found on my profile. It just has arrows made from ice. It's got only one or two attacks, so it's a little weak compared to Rebellion, but it's made for long range, and so that one never runs out of ammo.

Give suggestions for a name for Kyuubi, and also for a Goddess as pairing for Naruto. Both the Goddess and the Kyuubi already love him, and he loves them. They just don't know that it's mutual yet.

Read and review.

Cya.

Drakai.


	6. The Wave Business Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DMC, or Mythological beings and\or places.

Heh, kinda seems that the polles will never end. Here's another one.

I was looking through Wikipedia, and I found a list of Greek Goddesses. So, I'll put a few that I like to the possible goddess for the harem.

Nyx (The Night)

Nike (Victory)

Selene (The Moon)

Iris (Rainbow)

Harmonia (Harmony)

Eris (Discord)

Eos (Dawn)

Elpis (Hope)

Artemis

I really couldn't decide, so I'm hoping you'll help me.

Story Start....

Three months have passed relatively quiet...

"I'M GONNA KILL THE DAMNED CAT! COME HERE, KITTY, KITTY, KITTY." BANG BANG BANG "Stop running, kitty. I'm not gonna hurt you. Much."

Unless, of course, you count that.

During the three months, they walked the Inuzuka dogs, did gardening, painting, shopping, babysitting, and catching Tora, or, in Naruto's opinion, the Hell-spawn.

Kakashi was also getting annoyed, though he had better self control. "Now, Naruto, wait a minute. You can't kill it with a gun. It's no fun that way." Or maybe not.

When they arrived at the Hokage's office with a shaking Tora, they were greeted by the Daimyo's wife.

"Oh, sweety, you're back to momma." she said, squeezing the life out of the cat. _So, that's why it always runs away._

"Nice work, Team Kakashi. Your next mission can be walking the Inuzuka dogs, painting a fence, babysitting the Elder's grandson...."

"Tora!"

"Catching the Daimyo's wife's cat..."

"Listen here, Old Man, and listen good. I'm sick and tired of these constant chores you disguise as missions. For three months now we've done nothing but doing stuff that the villagers are too lazy to do themselves. And if I have to catch the damned cat one more time, I'll put a bullet through it's ass." Naruto said, with Kakashi agreeing, but remaining silent. "Now, give us a damned C-Rank."

"Hm, you know, I may have just the thing. A week ago, Team Seven was sent to Nami no Kuni tog guard a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna. But, as it turned out, the mission was actually B -Rank, due to the sudden appearance of the Demon Brothers. You are, with another Team, to go and help them."

"Hokage-sama, weren't we supposed to be Team Seven?" Kakashi asked, finally speaking up.

"You were. The current Team Seven is composed of Sai, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. The Civilian Council couldn't have their 'Precious Uchiha' not graduate."

"Ugh, I hate those..._ people_. I still remember the last time they called me to a meeting." said Naruto.

_**Furasshubakku no Jutsu**_

_**Naruto was standing in front of the Council. It was composed of the Shinobi Council, which consisted of Clan Heads, The Civilian Council, bunch of useless snobs, and the Hokage's Advisors, old fossils just looking out for their own needs. **_

"_**Boy, state your name."**_

"My name is Namikaze Naruto."

An outrageous holler was heard from the Civilian Council. The Shinobi all knew that the Yondaime had a son. Though, the civilians did remember the name.

"_**YOU! You damned Demon, how dare you use the name of our Yondaime Hokage."**_

"Well, maybe because it's mine also?"

"_**Naruto, you are here to answer for your crimes."**_

_**Naruto looked at the Hokage with a confused and slightly annoyed expression. "Old Man, what the Hell are they talking about?"**_

_**Sarutobi had a similar look on his face. "I have no idea, my boy. You haven't broken any law that I know of."**_

"You attacked, and sent to the hospital, Sasuke Uchiha." one of the civilians shreeked. She had pink hair. Sakura's mom, I guess. Well, now I know why she's so loud. Runs in the family, I guess.

"_**Of course I did."**_

"Aha, you admit your crimes then?"

"_**No. I admit I beat the shit out of the Uchiha. That is no crime. He tried to order me to teach him, and I said no. He didn't stop, and, after my third or fourth no, I threw him through a wall."**_

The Shinobi Council all had looks of satisfaction on their faces._** They don't like him either, do they now?**_

"_**By order of the Council, you are to train Sasuke Uchiha in everything and anything he wants. Furthermore, you are to give him any and all weapons you have with you, either here or at your home." the Haruno said with a satisfied smirk.**_

_**The Shinobi Council was outraged. It hasn't been heard of before. No clan has ever given it's Jutsu wilingly to another.**_

_**Sarutobi had enough. "No. No clan can be made to give it's Jutsus away. And that goes for the Namikaze clan."**_

"_**But Hokage-sama, you cannot possibly mean that this Demon is the..." she was silenced when she felt extreme KI, not only from the Hokage, but also the Shinobi Council, eaven the usualy stoic Aburame, and stuck-up Hyuuga.**_

_**Shikakau Nara then stood up. "Are you trying to dishonor the name of our Yondaime Hokage, as well as the great Namikaze clan, said to have hailed from the Sparda clan, and married into the Senju clan decades ago? Are you trying to dishonor not only the Fourth, but also the First and Second, along with the Sannin, Tsunade."**_

"_**N-n-no, Nara-sama, I was..."**_

"Then I didn't hear you well. I mist have misheard you saying that the heir of the Namikaze clan is not who he says he is. I propose a vote. All those in favor of re-instating the Namikaze as an official clan, with Naruto as Clan Head, and Council Member on the Shinobi Council?" everyone from the Shinobi Council raised their hands, along with the Hokage and Homura and Koharu, Sarutobi's old Gennin Teammates. "All opposed?" the entire Civilian Council along with Danzo, a one-eyed one-armed warhorse, also an Advisor, raised their hands. The civilians smirked. They had the magority. There were six Shinobi Councilmen, and ten civilians. They were just about to announce their victory, when the noticed the smirks on the Shinobi council. "Too bad," Shikaku said, "That this is a Shinobi matter. So, your votes are not what is taken into account. Only the Shinobi Council, and the Hokage and his Advisors. So, it's nine against one."

"_**Indeed it is, Shikaku." Sarutobi said, enjoying the looks of defeat on the civilian's faces. "So, Naruto Namikaze, your clan will be re-instated, you are to appear at every meeting scheduled by me. Do you accept these terms."**_

_**Naruto though about it for a moment. The Old Man sure know how to play certain events to his hand. Meh, sure, why not. "Yeah, alright, I accept."**_

_**Danzo was seething. He didn't want to put the Kyuubi Brat to eaven greater power. He wanted to have him trained by Ne. Then, an idea popped to his mind. "Hokage-sama, Naruto-sama accepted the role, his clan is now a dieing one. So, I propose we initiate the CRA." Danzo smirked. He was going to give the brat a few women trained by Ne to control him.**_

_**He want's to control me. Hmpf, as if. "Old Man-sama," Naruto said, earning a snicker from the Hokage and the Shinobi present, "I will agree to the CRA, on the condition that I myself, and no one else, choose how many and witch women to marry."**_

_**Sarutobi smirked. So, you saw through Danzo, eh Naruto? Nice work. "Agreed. Now if that is all, this council is dismissed."**_

_**Furasshubakku no Jutsu: Kai**_

"_**They've been harassing me ever since. On every meeting I get, their first motion is to get me out."**_

"_**I know, but that was the best option at the time." Naruto just sighed at that. This was his own fault. He accepted the position. "Yeah, I know."**_

"Alright. Naruto, I'll go tell Kurenai to meet us at the south gate in an hour." Kakashi said.

"_**Hey, Kakashi, witch one is Kurenai?"**_

"Oh, you know her." The Scarecrow answered, smirking "After all, you did yell 'Hello Nurse' when you saw her."

Naruto also smirked. "The hot red-eyed one? Well, at least the way to Nami won't be dull."

_**Sarutobi sighed "Just go, you two."**_

_****_

_**Three hours later, Team Eight were waiting for the ones that would accompany them to arrive. Kurenai was furious. The only one who'd be two hours late for a B-Rank mission is Kakashi. Not only is he late, but his students also are. She was about to vent her frustration on the first tree in sight, when Naruto came strolling down the street. "Why, hello there, beautiful. Miss me?" he teased.**_

_**Kurenai was madly trying to hide her blush. What is it with me around this kid? "So, Naruto, care to tell me why you're two hours late." she asked, leaking KI, which had no effect on Naruto.**_

"_**Well, seeing as how Kakashi's always at least two hours late, I slept in." Just as he said it, Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke. "Yo. Sorry I'm late, but a black cat crossed my path while I was helping an old woman cross the street." They just sweat-dropped at that.**_

"_**What ever. Let's just go." Kurenai said.**_

_****_

_**They were tee hoping in Nami, when they got to a pond. Kakashi stopped. Signaling the others to do so as well.**_

"_**There was heavy Chakra usage here. If I had to guess, two Jounnin, a Chounnin and a Gennin, with small traces of someone I can't place. All I can say is that there were Doton, Katon, Suiton and Hyoton Jutsu.**_

_**Naruto nodded. "I'm guessing that one of the Jounnin, the Chounnin and the Gennin are Team Seven, seeing as how Sakura probably didn't use any Chakra. The other Jounnin, and the one with Hyoton must be the enemies. Shit, this just got bumped up to a high B-Class, possibly A-Class, depending on the Jounnin."**_

"_**Why would the Hokage send Gennin to an A-Class mission? Isn't that dangerous?" Hinata asked shyly.**_

"_**I'm betting that the Old Man didn't know. He probably got a letter from the Team's Jounnin Sensei after they encountered the Demon Brothers, but before this battle."**_

"You're probably right, Naruto." Kakashi said. "Come on, let's get ging. We're not too far from the village

_****_

_**While they were traveling, Naruto was talking to Kurenai, often teasing her, or trying to make her blush. Kurenai's three students wondered what was their relationship. **_

_**It looks like Kurenai-sensei likes him, but it would be foolish to come to a premature decision, without the complete facts.**_

_**What's up with Kurenai-sensei. And how come the blond can make a hot woman like that blush.**_

_**He seems to like Kurenai-sensei, and she seems to like him back. I wonder if I'll ever find someone who doesn't consider me weak.**_

_**Kakashi, on the other hand, had more... adult thoughts running through his perverted head. Atta boy, Naruto. In a little while, you may eaven get Konoha's 'Ice Queen' in bed.**_

_****_

_**They arrived at the house of their client, and Kakashi knocked. A few moments later, the door opened, and Kakashi's face met a fist, which knocked him on the floor.**_

"_***cough* Kakashi, you bastard, *cough* why the Hell did you take *cough* an apprentice? Now I have to *cough* deal with the Uchiha brat, *cough* and I just might kill *cough* him." (this is the last time I write him coughing, you can just imagine hedoes. It bugs the hell outta me) At the door, with a look of annoyance on hi face, was standing the Jounnin Sensei for Team Seven. He wore standard Jounnin garb, with a bandana-like Hitai-ate, and a sword on his back, the handle on his left shoulder. He looked sickly, and had periodic coughing fits, but Naruto could see that, every time he brought a hand to his mouth, he would put some coughing powder. **__** A diversion, to fake the enemy into thinking he's weak. Also, a Swordmaster. This one might be interesting.**_

**When they entered the house, and Kakashi came to, the Jounnin told them the situation. "We appear to be facing the Demon of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza, and an unknown acomplice disguised as an Oinin from Kiri. My Gennin are upstairs, resting." They all nodded, and got ready for dinner.**

"**Tell me, kid are you any good with that sword, or is it just for show?" the Jounnin asked Naruto, smirking.**

**  
"Only one way to find out." Naruto answered with an equal smirk.**

"**Heh, good answer, kid. I'm gonna like you, I'm sure of it. Name's Hayate, by the way. Gekkou Hayate."**

"Mine's Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

"**Tell me, would your mom happen to be Athena?"**

"Yup. How do you know her?"

"Well, a few years before you were born, she came to Konoha. She told us all that she was a surviving member of the Uzu no Kuni. She then became a Jounnin, and got herseld a Gennin team to teack. I was on that team. The three of us, Kurenai there, Yuugao-chan, my fiancee, and myself were the only ones besides the Yondaime who knew her secret. She helped me a lot on my way to becoming the best Swordmaster in Konoha. It'd be an honor to help her son in any way I can." he said, smiling gently.

"**Thanks, but I was already thougth by her for ten years, so I'm pretty much a Master, myself. It'd be great if we could spar once-in-a-while, though, when we get back to the village.**

**As they were talking, the Gennin from Team Seven came down the stairs. Their first reactions upon seeing Naruto were anger. Well, from 'Emo-Duck' and the banshee, at leats. The third one looked like he was operated of all emotions.**

"**Dobe, what the hell are you doing here?"**

"Yeah, Naruto-baka, answer Sasuke-kun."

**Naruto was holding his ears in pain, with Hayate looking at him both sympathetic and apologetic.**

"**I'm here, along with Team Eight there, to help some wannabe Gennin complete a simple guard mission." he said, smirking. This only enraged them further, but, before they could react, Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, called for dinner.**

**The dinner, surprisingly, went relatively quiet. They were sipping tea after the meal, when the arrogant Uchiha ass got up and said. "Dobe, train me."**

"No."

"Then, give me your weapon. With it, I can kill him."

"**No."**

"**Then, I'll take it." he said, charging. He got to Naruto and went to grab the sword, only to get impaled by a spike that shot out of it's hilt. He backed away, hissing in pain.**

"**Naruto-baka, look at what your sword did to Sasuke-kun. Sensei, won't you punish him."**

Hayate, on the other hand, was pretty pissed at his student. Being a Swordmaster, he knew how important every weapon was to it's wielder, and that Naruto's sword probably came from someone in his family. "No, I will not, Sakura. The weapon of a Master in any form of combat, bee it a sword, or a pair of trench knives, is valuable to the person. Every weapon has it's own history, as does Naruto's. Sasuke had no right to demand, much less steal his sword. Naruto, I was wondering, do you mind sharing the story of your blade?" 

"**Only if you tell me the story of your's first."**

Hayate nodded "My sword was the one that my Sensei gave me when I mastered my first dance. It is a symbol of the start of my journey as Swordmaster."

"My turn. My blade dates over a millenia ago, when Demons were free to wreak havoc among humans. One of their own kind, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, sealed the gates of Hell, fighting the King of Hell, Mundus. He died, but he insured a bright future for mankind. Before he passed, he fell in love with a human priestess, with whom he had two children. Now, Sparda had three swords. A katana, Yamato, this one, Rebellion, and the Force Edge, witch was essentially a lot like Rebellion, only a bit smaller, with different blade design. He was said to have carried Force Edge with himself when sealing the Hellgates, and he left the other two swords with his children, to have as keepsakes. Rebellion belonged to Dante, who was brash, imature, arrogant and prideful, not to mention wise-ass, at the beginning. And later on in life, too, just a little less. The other one, Yamato, belonged to Vergil, the cold, collected and ruthless twin of Dante. That sword was specific because it could open the sealed gate to Hell.

**And this is just what happened. Vergil got tricked by some fella named Arkham to open this gate, but Dante was there to stop him. The two brothers battled like enemies on the peek of Temen-ni-gru, which was a tower that acted as the portal between the worlds. When Arkham opened the gates, the two brothers formed a truce, and battled him as a team. They defeated him, and Vergil chose to stay at the pace of their father's birth. Dante later on met Trish, who was a Demon constructed by Mundus in the liking of Dante's mother, to send Dante to an island, and have him killed there. But, Trish fell in love with Dante, and helped him defeat Mundus and Nelo Angelo, the corrupt soul of his late brother. They stayed together after that and formed a Demon Hunting shop known as 'Devil May Cry'**

**Some years later, a call came for Dante to go to an island and stop another madman from opening the gates. He succeeded. However, he got stuck in Hell, and was never heard from again. Trish, saddened by the death of the man she loved, closed the shop and left for a village in an unknown land. Konohagakure no Sato in Hi no Kuni. There, she died giving birth to a baby boy. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes, same as her, only brighter. Since she hadn't named him, he was named by the current Hokage. The boy was Namikaze Minato.**

**So, you might say that this sword is a family heirloom, as well as a reminder to a promise I made."**

**Hayate smiled. He had heard of a rumor stating that Minato was the son of Dante, but this was the first proof of the story. He also understood why the blade was so important to Naruto. A keepsake, and a reminder to a promise.**

****

**So, our hero arrives at Wave. What will happen? Stay tuned and find out.**

**It just occurred to me that there is only one NarutoxGuren story. I mean it is a potentially interesting story just waiting to happen.**

**Read, vote, review.**

**Cya,**

**Drake**


	7. New Powers and Two Loves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DMC, or Mythological beings and\or places.

The poll is as following...

Eris (Discord) 2

Harmonia (Harmony) 1

Artemis 1

Nyx (The Night) 0

Nike (Victory) 0

Selene (The Moon) 0

Iris (Rainbow) 0

Eos (Dawn) 0

Elpis (Hope) 0

On the other one, I got no votes. Decided against putting one in, though.

The Gennin were sitting on the ground in front of their Jounnin Senseis. They were going to do some training.

"Alright, listen up. What we're gonna do now is climb trees." Hayate started.

"But Sensei, we can already climb trees." said Kiba, earning a bark of agreement from Akamaru.

"Yes, Kiba, but the point is to not use your hands." Kurenai explained to her student. They were all skeptic. Well, all except Naruto, who had already done it.

Kakashi was surprised at that. He had Naruto do the exercise on their first training session. Then, he remembered that he couldn't compare Naruto to these kids. He was wery likely above Jounnin level in experience, power and control.

"Well, seeing as how we already did this, Naruto, we'll work on something else. Come on, lets go"

he said, and Naruto stood up to follow him.

Kurenai and Hayate, as well as thir Gennin Teams were curious just what the two were training in. So, they did the only thing people in their position do. They followed them.

They found Kakashi and Naruto in a clearing not too far away.

"Okay, Naruto, since you got the _**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**_, and the _**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**_, I think you've earned the right to learn my only original Jutsu. Watch closely." he gripped his right hand with his left just below the wrist. In it, he gathered such a large concentration of Chakra that it was visible. A noise that sounded like a thousand birds was heard. Kurenai and Hayate went wide-eyed at that. They knew of the Jutsu, and just how powerful it was. Kakashi charged at a tree yelling _**"Raikiri"**_ as he went. He struck the tree, and cut it in half, like you would with a sword.

"This is _**Raikiri**_**, **the only original Jutsu I have. It has a weaker version, called _**Chidori**_, but we'll start off at this one. Now, this is what you have to do." he whispered instructions to his ear. Hayate and Kurenai were disappointed. They really wanted to find out just how Kakashi was able to cut a bolt of lightning with it.

Naruto than did exactly as Kakashi did, and successfully pulled of a _**Raikiri**_ on the first try. Kakashi didn't eaven appear fazed by this, but Kurenai and Hayate were speechless.

"You know, it's impolite to spy others." a voice said behind them. Hayate turned around, and saw Kakashi. He and Kurenai sighed and, along with their Gennin teams, stepped out of the forest.

"Kakashi, what are you doing teaching a Gennin such a Jutsu?" Kurenai said._ Although, I admit, not a normal one. And, one that likes to make me blush._

"Well, Kurenai, for your information, Naruto is a Gennin only on paper."

"Well, how exactly strong is he, then?" asked Hayate, with all the Gennin thinking the same.

"Honestly? Between Jounnin and Sannin, with a few more months, Kage level."

Now, everybody was speechless, with various thoughts going through their minds.

_There is no way that dobe is stronger than me, the last Uchiha._

_There is no way Naruto-baka is stronger than Sasuke-kun._

_I have to report this to Danzo-sama._

_Wow, this guy's pretty tough. Gotta spar him sometime._

_Hm, he has my kikkai bugs feeling on edge. There's something strange about this one._

_Maybe he'll be willing to help me grow stronger and show my family that I'm not weak._

_Hot and strong. Maybe, when we get back to Konoha.... no, bad Kurenai. He's too young for you._

_Now I really want that duel._

Kakashi, however, was smirking at their expressions. _Hehe, what they don't know is that when Naruto awakens the last part of his bloodline, he'll be above Kage level._

They were sitting at the table, having dinner, when Inari banged his hands against the table and yelled "Why? Why do you try so hard? All you'll end up is being killed. You can't fight agains Gato, he's too strong.

Naruto hmpfd "Whatever, kid, I'm not like you."

"What do you know? You've never endured hardship."

"I've never endured hardship? Have you been lied to your entire life? Have you been beaten at your birthdays half to death?" Naruto asked, with an edge in his voice. The kid got up and went to his room, crying.

"Kakashi, I'll be outside. Gonna go an' have a walk." Kakashi nodded.

"Is it true, Kakashi? Did he have such a terrible life?" Kurenai asked, sadness evident in her voice.

"I'm afraid so. For the first five years, at least. It took him almost getting beaten on his fifth birthday to finally meet his family. He trained with them for ten years. I honestly don't know why he came back." Kakashi said sadly.

Kurenai was very sad. _It really is surprising that he came back. Maybe he'd like... no, he's too young for me. Or is he? He looks like a twenty-five year old. What should I do?_

Kakashi noticed the turmoil of emotions. _I hope you make the right choice Kurenai._

Naruto was just letting off some steam calmly and collectedly. That is, he was using _**Raikiri**_ to destroy the forest, tree by tree. _I don't know why the kid got to me. Still a touchy subject, I guess._

After he calmed down, he sat against a tree and went to sleep.

A girl was picking some flowers when she saw the white haired Shinobi. _He must be the reinforcements._ Haku thought. She and Zabuza were only two days away from attacking. Right now, Zabuza was in the hideout, in bed, because of the false-death state she had to put him in in order to get him out of the fight with the Konoha Jounnin.

She approached the sleeping white haired boy with a senbon in hand, ready to kill him. But, she couldn't. She just stood there, and then opted for waking him up, instead.

"Hey, get up. You'll catch a cold if you sleep outside."

"Nah, I've slept in worse. 'Sedes, never got a cold in my life. And who are you, an angel? Or am I just dead?" he asked.

She blushed at this. No one ever called her an angel. She always pretended to be a guy to get away from pedophiles and perverts. But, she felt that she could trust this one. So she didn't try to convince him otherwise.

"No, I'm not an angel, and you most certainly are not dead. I was just walking by here, picking up herbs for a friend, when I saw you sleeping, and decided to wake you up before you cought a cold." she kindly said.

"Oh." he answered. "Well, thanks for not killing me back there." she tensed up. "By the way, how is Zabuza? When can I expect an encounter?"

"H-h-how did you... "

"Know? I sensed Hyoton Jutsu used at the pond, and you have the same smell. Don't worry, " He said, seeing her reach her pouch. "I won't kill you. Actually, I got a proposition. You and I both know that Gato won't pay up when the time comes, so why not just abandon him. I offer you protection and citizenship in Konoha."

At this, Haku appeared to be deep in thought. "I will tell your message to Zabuza-sama. By the way, what is your name?"

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Mine is Haku. We will be at the bridge in two days time. I will bring you our answer then." she said, before disappearing in a mirror.

_Well, if they accept, things will get very interesting, very, very quickly. And, she's hot. That's always a plus._

Two days later, we find Naruto sleeping late, when he was awakened by a loud yell for help. He looked out of the window, and saw two thugs with a tied up Tsunami, attacking Inari, who charged them. Naruto opened the window, and threw Rebellion so that it imbedded itself in the ground between the thugs and Inari. The thugs looked around, searching for the one who did this, when they layed eyes on a white haired kid jump out of the top floor window, with no injury whatsoever. Naruto pulled out Ebony & Ivory and pointed them at the thugs. "Drop the woman. Now."

The thugs got scared, and dropped Tsunami. Then, there were two thunderclaps, and the thugs fell to the ground, dead. Inari ran to his mother, to see if she was alright.

Naruto looked at the kid. "Good job. You were brave enough to charge them, despite that they were both grown-ups, and had swords." Inari smiled at the prase. "Now, I gotta go to thebridge. Stay safe." he said, vanishing.

At the bridge, a heavy mist was forming. This caused Kakashi, Kurenai and Hayate to be on their gard, while the Gennin circled their client protecting him. Then, a deep voice was heard. "Well, well, well, I wasn't expecting Konoha to send the Copycat Ninja and the Genjutsu Mistress. Maybe all three of you will pose a challenge." Out of the mist stepped out Zabuza. He was fully healed. He surveyed the Gennin, and said "One's missing. Is that the one that gave the offer, Haku?"

"Hai, Zabuza-sama" _What offer would Naruto give them? _Kakashi thought.

"Well, I see no harm in waiting for him then. It's only polite to give an answer, after all."

"Well, then you wont have to wait any longer." Said Naruto appearing at Zabuza's right. Which made Kurenai and Haku blush. Zabuza, Hayate, Naruto and Kakashi all noticed this, and raised an eyebrow each. "What?" Naruto asked, before looking down and seeing that he wasn't wearing a shirt, clearly showing his muscled chest and six-pack abs. "Ups, hehe, sorry. I was kinda in a hurry this morning." he said, sheepishly.

"So, Zabuza, Haku, what have you decide about my offer?" he asked.

Zabuza was snickering at the female's reactions. "We decided to accept. But, are you sure they will welcome us. I'm worried about my daughter's safety." At this, Haku ran up and hugged him, crying, and the hugged her back. He always though of her as a daughter, but thought it better to hide that fact, lest something bad happen to her.

"Don't worry, I know the Hokage personally. The Old Man will pull through."

"What is it that you offered them, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, already having a general idea.

"To come to Konoha with us, and be Konoha Shinobi."

"Well, I'm sure Hokage-sama will welcome you with open arms."

"Kakashi-sensei, you can't possibly mean that this Nukenin will come with us. He tried to kill us." Sakura screeched, making all the adults (along with Haku and Naruto) flinch, and Naruto cover his ears.

Kiba said "Shut up, damned banshee, your too loud. Your gonna burst mine, Akamaru's and probably Naruto's eardrums."

"Now, Sakura." said Kakashi "In the Shinobi business, you will often find that your greatest enemy

may well become your best friend in a matter of hours."

"He's right, little girl, so shut up." Zabuza said. He had no respect for that team. They had a stuck up emo, an emotionless statue and an annoying, loud banshee. But this Naruto kid intrigued him. He saw the look on both Haku's and Kurenai's faces when they first saw him shirtless, and thought that things would get interesting. _If he doen't have a CRA, I'm gonna skewer his ass._

"Well." Naruto said "Now, that that's settled, we should...."

"So, the 'Demon of the Mist' betrayed me? No big deal, I wasn't planing on paying you, anyway." came a voice from the other side of the bridge. It belonged to a short, fat man with glasses, surrounded by at least two hundred mercs.

"Double the pay for the one who get's me a head from the older Ninja. Especially Zabuza and that Ice-bitch." The thugs cheered, and charged. All of the Shinobi got into formarion, with the Jounnin Haku and Naruto at the front, and the Gennin guarding Tazuna at the rear.

The thugs came, and the Shinobi attacked. Hey were all so concentrated on the fight, that they newer saw two thugs approaching Haku from behind, intent on stabbing her and killing her. When she turned around and noticed them, she screamed, forgetting her Ninja training. Naruto heard this, an turned around, seeing in horror what was gong on. He ran to help her, but he was too far away._ Come on, come on, come on, come on... _He was desperate to get to Haku, and save her from certain death. A large flash appeared around Naruto, protecting him from view, purple in color. When it died down, everyone gasped_. _Standing in front of Haku, hands gripping the blades of the mercs, was a 6'6" tall humanoid being. He had purple scaly skin, a dragon's tail, and dragon wings. Two horns on his head and more down his spinal cord, slitted purple eyes and sharp, dragon-like things. Well, actually, it resembled something in between a human and a dragon. In it's hand was Rebellion. It spoke in a deep, dark voice, that sounded like Naruto**"You will pay for what you tried to do."** And with one swing of it's sword, it cut the thugs in half. Then, it walked to Gato, who was too scared to move.

"P-p-p-please, have mercy..."

"Sorry, all outta mercy." It impaled him on it's sword, killing him.

Then, another flash appeared, and Naruto turned back to himself.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Haku said, concerned. She couldn't believe that someone would do that for her. She wondered why. And she also wondered why she, for the past two days, had a strange feeling in her stomach when thinking of the white-haired Shinobi. _Am I falling for him?_

Naruto smled "Yeah, I'm fine. That was the final stage of my bloodline. Since this is my first time using it, it left a strain on my body. Now, if you'll excuse me..." he said, falling unconcious.

Bothe Kurenai and Haku cought him before he fell to the ground. They looked at him, than at each other, before nodding. The message was clear. _The three of us need to talk._

Kakashi, Zabuza and Hayate shared a knowing look. They saw genuine concern from all of them, and a developing crush as well.

When Naruto woke up, he was in his room in Tazuna's house. He felt a pressure on his right arm. He looked down, and saw Haku sleeping on him. He smiled gently. He really liked both her and Kurenai, and was sure that, in time, it would develop into actual love. The only thing left was to see if either, or both of them, wanted him.

He nudged her gently, waking her up. "Oh, Naruto-kun, you're up. Wait right here, and I'll go get Kurenai." she said, racing out of the room. _Naruto-_kun_, huh?_

A few minutes later, Haku came back, followed closely by Kurenai. The sat on the chairs near his bed. "Nice to see you awake, Naruto-kun." _Her too, eh?_

"Naruto, we have to talk to you. You see, the both of us have realized that we like you, and that we would like to be your girlfriends. We also came to an agreement to share you." Haku said, blushing.

Naruto was surprised at this. He never thought they'd agree to actually share. Well, this was as good a time as any to drop the bomb.

"Two things. One, I am not human." Naruto began, but got cut off by Kurenai.

"Naruto, we both know of the Kyuubi, and that doesn't change our minds at all."

"You didn't let me finish. You see, my mother was Athena, the goddess of wisdom, and my father was half-devil. Minato, the Grandson of Sparda."

The girls weren't expecting this. But, they managed to get out of their stupor quickly. "So, that scaly purple..."

"That came from my father's side. It's called a Devil Trigger, and is my Devil form. I also have a Divine form, but I haven't unlocked it yet."

Both girls nodded. "That still changes nothing. I still want to be your girlfriend." said Haku.

"As do I." Kurenai agreed.

"Well, there's more. According to Konoha law, since I am the only remaining Namikaze, I fall under the CRA, wich means that I must have at least five wives by the time I'm eighteen. When I was away, I met two girls who I fell in love with. They agreed to the law, and became my fiancees. You would have to share me with them, as well as atleast another one. One of the girls is Kyuubi. Now, Kurenai," he said, seeing she wanted to protest. "I assure you she did not want to attack Konoha. She was forced into a Genjutsu by a Sharingan. She wen't into primal rage, and attacked everything in her path. Unfortunately, Konoha was there. She is very sorry for what she did, and she loves me very deeply." Kurenai nodded. She couldn't hate the Kyuubi, she was tricked.

There was silence for a few moments until Haku broke it. "Naruto, I only met you a few days ago, but immediately I felt a connection between us. So, if you would have me, I'd love to be your third wife." Haku said blushing, as well as looking down. She was expecting him to say no.

He noticed this, and lifted her chin with his right hand. She looked at him with tears in her eyes threatening to spill. He whipped them away with his thumb and closed in for a kiss. Their lips met for the first time, smashing against each other. She tasted of vanilla.

Naruto smiled softly at Haku. "Haku, I too felt a connection when we first met. And, I too would like it if you were one of my wives. I love you, Haku."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

Kurenai was watching the scene with a smile. She still hadn't spoken her peace, but her mind wasn't changed. She too knew Naruto only for a little while, but she loved him just as much as Haku did. This wasn't a hasty decision from either one of them. The two talked about it all night long.

It was Kurenai's turn to speak. Instead, she just kissed him, as passionately and lovingly as he kissed Haku. While Haku tasted of vanilla, Kurenai was a sweet cherry taste. "My mind hasn't been changed. I too want to be your wife.I love you, Naru-kun."

Naruto smiled widely. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile, that seemed to radiate the whole room. He loved these two girls, and he had hoped that they loved him back. They did. Not only that, but they wanted to be his wives, and were willing to share with a Demoness.

"I love you too, Kurenai."

Then, the door opened, and in came Kakashi, Zabuza and Hayate. They had smirks on their faces. It was clear that they were watching the scene unfold.

Kakashi was the first to speak. "Way to go Naruto. You already got two girls. And hot ones, at that." He did his famous eye-smile at the blushing trio.

Hayate didn't say a word, he just smiled. He was happy for his old Gennin teammate, and his Sensei's son. He knew that she would approve.

Zabuza was the last to speak. "Now, kid, I got nothin' against ya, but being a father I gotta say this: If you hurt Haku in any way, I'll make sure that both your grandfathers, the god and the devil, wont be able to find all the peaces, let alone put you back together. Understood?"

Naruto gulped. Sure, he was strong, but an enraged parent was a force he wasn't sure eaven his older Uncle Hercules could cope with. He nodded.

Zabuza smile. "Well, now that that's settled, you have my blessing." Haku smiled and hugged him.

"Now, get some rest, Naruto. We leave to Konoha in two days." Kakashi said, exiting along with the other two.

Naruto laid back, and was surprised to see Haku and Kurenai laying next to him, one on each side, heads resting on his shoulders. But he didn't say anything. He just put his arms around them and went to sleep.

Well, that's done with.

This is my first ever mushy scene, so tell me how I did.

Vote for your choice of the Goddess for Naruto's wife. They will appear, her and Kyuubi, the chapter after the next, or at the latest the one after that.

I'm outta here.


	8. Back to Konoha and the Chunnin Exams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DMC, or Mythological beings and\or places.

The poll is as following...

Artemis 4

Eris (Discord) 3

Harmonia (Harmony) 1

Nyx (The Night) 1

Selene (The Moon) 1

Nike (Victory) 0

Iris (Rainbow) 0

Eos (Dawn) 0

Elpis (Hope) 0

Shadowfox32459: Cause I got enough of stories with her.

Narudevilfan: Dragons are my favorite beasts too, that's why I put the Devil Trigger as suck. By the way, unlike Dante's in DMC3, Naruto's is constant. As for his divine transformation, I got an idea.

When the three woke up next morning, they came downstairs just in time for breakfast. All the other Gennin did a double-take at them holding hands.

Sakura screeched "Naruto-baka, what are you doing with Kurenai-sensei and the girl. You two should realize that Sasuke-kun is far superior to the baka." This earned her two hard smacks on the head. "Don't call Naru-kun a Baka, you bitch." said Haku, with Kurenai nodding in agreement. "And he's, in many ways, so much better that that bastard." she added her two cents.

Kiba said, rather loudly "Wow, Naruto, your my new hero. Scoring two hot chicks in one night." This earned him a smack from Naruto. "Down, dog boy, they're mine." Both Kurenai and Haku blushed at this.

The rest of them were fairly normal. Well, if you could call a stoic Aburame, a brooding Uchiha and an emotionless prick from Ne, normal. Hinata was happy for her Sensei.She thought that Kurenai deserved a man like the white haired Gennin, who was now chatting with Kakashi, Zabuza and Hayate.

Two days later, they were at the now finished bridge, saying goodby to Tazuna and his family. Inari ran to Naruto and hugged his leg, crying.

"Don't worry, kid. This aint the last you see of me. I'll come and visit someday."

"Promisse, Nee-San?"

Naruto laughed gently at being called brother. "Yeah, I promise." Inari wiped his tears, smiling. "Then, I'll wait for you. By, Nee-San."

As the group of Shinobi walked away, only Kakashi was able to see the look in Naruto's eyes. _You're finally getting accepted, Naruto, and not by just your family._ He smiled at his student.

At the bridge, Tazuna asked the crowd. "So, what should we call the bridge?"

"How 'bout the 'Great Naruto Bridge'?"

"The Great Naruto Bridge, eh? Yeah, that will work."

The trip back to Konoha was pretty much uneventful. When they reached the Gates, Izumo and Kotetsu, the Chounnin that always seemed to be stuck at guard duty, stopped them. "Name and reason for visit..... And why is there a Nukenin with you?"

"Kakashi Hatake, Yuuhi Kurenai and Gekkou Hayate, returning from a mission. The Nukenin is here to see the Hokage, vouched by the Clan Head of the Namikaze clan." said Kakashi. Izumo and Kotetsu nodded, knowing who the Namikaze Clan Head was, and fully trusting him. They were two of the Shinobi that didn't see Naruto as just a Demon.

When they got in, Sakura asked Hayate. "Hayate-sensei, who is the Namikaze Clan Head? The only on with that name was the Yondaime." Hayate face-faulted at this, as did everyone else besides Sasuke, who was too busy brooding to notice. "And you're supposed to be the smart one." said Hayate "Can't you figure it out? I mean, how many times did you hear Nauruto say his last name?"

Realization suddenly hitting Sakura like a ton of bricks square in her flat chest. "There's no way that Naruto-baka is a Clan Head. Sasuke-kun should be a Clan Head, not this clanless idiot." This, in turn, earned her another two very hard smacks on the back of her head. "We told you not to call Naruto-kun a Baka, you flat-chested banshee. He is the only son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. So, of course he's a clan head." Kurenai said angryly, with Haku behind her, redy to turn the pinkette into a pincushion with her ice Senbon.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was listening in on the conversation. Well, he listened to what Hayate sadi, and ignored the girls. _How dare that dobe be a Clan Head before me. I will find his power, and take it for myself. _He then saw Haku forming the Hyoton Senbon. _She is powerful, and has a Kekkei Genkai. She will make a perfect wife. I will get her from the dobe, along with his power._ He thought, with a dark smirk on his face.

When they arrived at the Hokage Tower, they were ushered in by the secretary.

The Sandaime was sitting at his table, doing paperwork. He didn't even seem to notice his guests.

Naruto spoke up "It seems that every time I see you, your're doing paperwork, eh, Old Man?"

"Show the Hokage some respect, Baka." said Sakura, aiming a punch at him, but was stopped by the Hokage's KI. "I would appreciate you not trying to attack a Council-member, Haruno-San." he said, with a cold edge to his voice. He had been watching the teams since they entered Konoha, and was very angry at the pinkette for trying to attack his grandson several times.

"Now that that's settled." Sarutobi said with a happy voice, making everybody sweat-drop at the sudden change in attitude. "How did the mission go?" Hayate then started to explain what happened, up to the point when Teams Kakashi and Kurenai appeared, leaving out that he punched Kakashi to the floor. Then, Kakashi took over and explained what happened at the bridge, leaving out Naruto's transformation. The Hokage noticed this, but a look from Naruto told him not to mention it, and that they would talk later.

"Hm. Very well, then. Teams Eight and Seven, you are dissmissed. Your Jounnin Senseis will bring you the pay for the mission. Team Kakahi, Hayate and Kurenai, stay. You two, too."

After the Gennin left, Sarutobi turned to the others. "What were you holding out, Kakashi?"

"Well, Gramps." answered Naruto in Kakashi's stead. "I awakened the Devil Trigger." This left a surprised Hokage and a very confused Demon of the Mist. Seeing this, Naruto sighed and proceeded to explain his heritage. Zabuza was slack-jawed after the explanation. Sufficed to say that he was now very happy to have agreed with the teen's proposal. "Now, as for you two. There is no problem with Haku getting citizenship, and even getting enrolled in our Shinobi program if she so wishes. You, Zabuza, however, are another problem altogether. The best thing I can do is have the Shinobi Council vote on the situation. You will either gain citizenship, or be sent back to Kirigakure no Sato. Until then, you will be on probation."

Zabuza thought it over. The plan seemed okay. It didn't put Haku in any danger whatsoever. He was prepared to be sent back to Kiri in order for her to get a normal life. So, he nodded his agreement.

"Lord Old Man, I propose they stay at the Namikaze Clan compound. I have more than enough room." Everyone sweat-dropped at what Naruto called the Hokage. It was typical of him. Showing some, if very little, respect, but still calling him an old man. Sarutobi smile. "Of course, Naruto-kun. Is it finished?" Naruto nodded. Then, Kurenai joined the conversation. "Hokage-sama, I want to inform you that I too will be moving in the Namikaze compund with Naru-kun."

The Hokage was surprised. Naru-kun_? What had happened on that blasted mission?_ "And why would that be, Kurenai-san?" Kurenai blushed. "Well, you see, me and Haku-chan kinda fell in love with Naruto, and kinda asked to be his wives, and he accepted. So, we're all engaged." Sarutobi smiled at this. _They love you very much, Naruto-kun. You can see it in their eyes. You made the right choice._ His musing was cut short, when a white owl flew through the open window and landed on Naruto's shoulder. "Ah, Naruto. How were you?" it asked, surprising everyone. _A summon. _Was the thought on everyone's mind.

"I'm great, Amarantha. And how have you been?"

"Bored. You could summon us once in a while, you know. I get's boring at Olympus. Oh, and my mom says hi. Here's a message from your mom. See you soon, Naruto." she said, and then poofed away.

Naruto unrolled the message. It read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_How are you baby. I hope you're okay. Do you take care of yourself? _(Naruto rolled his eyes at his mothers behavior)_._

_I heard that the Chunnin Exams will be held in Konoha this year, so me, father Hercules and a few others decided to drop by and watch you there. We will be there in time for the Third Exam._

_Everyone says hi,_

_Athena_

"Well, Haku, Kurenai, it seems that you will meet my family wery soon. Old Man, mom sent me a note saying that she and a few others will come here for the Third Part of the Chunnin Exams." The aged Hokage nodded. "If that's all, then you're all dismissed." he said.

Naruto, Zabuza, Kurenai, Kakashi and Haku were walking in the clearing. They just passed the gate, which was somehow left standing after Kyuubi's attack. Naruto cut his thumb and smeared some blood on the seal that was there, and the gate opened.

They walked up to the waterfall. "Well, this is my Clanhouse."

The others were a little surprised. There was a little one bedroom house built against the cliff-side. Naruto smirked at the looks on their faces. "Come on." he said, walking in. When they got inside, they were slack-jawed. They were inside a huge living room. On the right, there were a couple of doors, and stairs leading on the second floor. On the left, there were the dining room and the kitchen. The dining room had a big wooden table with six chairs around it. The kitchen was fairly had a big two door fridge, a stove, a counter and cupboards. In the living room, there was a large couch, a coffee table, two chairs, a 24 inch plasma TV set. In the corner, there was a stereo. The walls were tan colored, and there were many plants on the shelves in the room. There were also some painting and pictures. There was a painting of, they presumed, Naruto's parents. There were also a couple of pictures of them, and Naruto as a baby. There were some of Naruto, most from somewhere in the mountains, and one with Kakshi when they started training.

He led them through the house. Besides the stairs leading to the second floor, there was a door that lead to the cellar. In the cellar, there was a rack with bottles, where Naruto had to smack Zabuza so as to not touch them. On the other side of the stairs, there was a door leading to the Library. The Library, actually, had two floors, both covered with shelves upon shelves of books and scrolls. On the bottom floor, a big wooden desk stood, with a big comfortable chair.

On the other side of the wall from the Library, stood a room that made Zabuza's mouth water, and Kakashi to pick up his jaw from the floor. The Armory. It was divided in two segments. On the left side, there were armors raging from leather, for mobility, to scale armor, even with the occasional plate. There were also helmets in various styles, armored boots, and armored gloves.

On the other side, stood weapons. Many, many, many, MANY weapons. There was everything there. From weapons the Ninja and Samurai used, like katana, naginata, sai, kusarigama, there were also many others, like the whip, greatsword, longsword, shortsword, bow and arrows, sickle, and many others. There were also blunt weapons, like maces and clubs.

The next door lead to an indoor hotsprings. Here, Kurenai and Haku squeeled. The next one was the training ground. It was very big, with training dummies all around, and, also, there was a small body of water there.. There was also a ring in the middle.

On the top floor, there were the bedrooms, and the master bedroom. Every room, except the master bedroom, was the same. White walls, a bed, a dresser, a nightstand, and a big closet. They were left for the one who used the room to decorate further. Every room had a bathroom with it. They were also the same. A sink, a big tub and a shower and some cupboards. The master bedroom was another story altogether. It had a queen sized bed with dark royal purple sheets, two nightstands, a walk-in closet, two dressers. It had no windows, but It had a balcony that overlooked the pond, with the waterfall to the left side of it. It had many plants, and a portrait of hi mother, who was, at the time, pregnant, and his father. The master bathroom was also big. It had a hot-tub that could fit in six people, a marble sink and shower, and also some cupboards.

Also, on that floor, was a door that led to a tunnel. The tunnel went to behind the waterfall. This was an emergency exit.

"So, how do you like it?" Narto asked when they were back at the living room. Kakashi was curious "Naruto, how did you manage to build this in a few months."

"Weeks, actually. _**Kagebunshin.**_ You gotta love that Jutsu. It has many _practical_ uses." he said, with emphasis on practical, making Haku and Kurenai blush. "Well, then, Zabuza, Haku, Kurenai. You can pick any room you like, except the master bedroom, and if you want something else to decorate it, I'll give you my account, so you can go and by it.

There was a knock on the door. He got up and opened it to reveal a Chunnin. He spoke "Namikaze-sama, please excuse me for interrupting, but the Hokage has called the Shinobi Council, he said that you would know what about. And Kakashi-san, the Hokage has also called all the Jounninif the village."

"Yes, I do. Thank you." e turned to the others."Kurenai, take Haku and get some shopping done. Here's the account. Zabuza, you have to come with me this meeting is about you, after all." He, Zabuza and Kakashi got going.

"Hokage-sama, why are we here. And why are the Jounnin here." the lazy voice of Nara Shukaku was heard.

"And what are we waiting for?" Inuzuka Tsume asked, with typical brashness of her clan.

"We are waiting for Naruto, Kakashi, Kurenai and the reason for this meeting."

The door opened and revealed Naruto, who sat at his space on the table, Kakashi, who went to join Hayate at the Jounnin side, and a man who everyone recognized as Momochi Zabuza, Kiri Nukenin.

One of the Jounnin spoke up. "Um, exuse me, Hokage-sama, Namikaze-sama, but what is a Kiri Nukenin ding here?"

Naruto spoke up "Momochi Zabuza is here so that we could decide what to do with him. He has come to the village to be a Shinobi here. The Hokage has called this meeting to decide what to do. Since this is a strictly Shinobi matter, the Civilians will have to sit this one out."

"But where is Kurenai-san?" another asked.

"She was granted leave of the meeting in order to help a new Shinobi adapt to the village, and get some shopping done." Naruto answered

"The Hokage cleared his throat. "Momochi Zabuza, say before this assembly why you chose to be a Konoha Shinobi."

"I was getting tired of all the Oinin from Kiri after me, so I needed a place to live that could get them off my back. Also, I have a daughter, though adopted, that I am very concerned about. I wish for a better life for her." he said, with a smile at the end.

Some of the Shinobi present smiled at this. Here was the 'Demon of the Mist', getting himself a daughter.

"Now, are there any suggestions."

"We should send him to the Mizukage. He will endanger the village if he stays." said Homura. Everyone was quiet, though that was possibly from the KI the Hokage and Naruto were letting out, along with Kakashi and Hayate.

"I propose we give him to Ne. I can train him there to be a better asset fro this village." Danzo said. Now, there was eaven more KI, this time coming from the Shinobi Council and Zabuza, too. They all knew, except Zabuza, what Ne was, and what it would to to him. To Zabuza, it sounded like brain washing, and he would be damned before he let that happen.

Naruto then spoke up. "I say, we give him a month long probation, and then instate him as Jounnin for the village." Murmurs of agreement were heard.

The Hokage said "So, we have three suggestions. A vote is in order."

"Everyone for my suggestion." Danzo said. Not one hand was raised.

"Everyone for my suggestion." Homura said. Now, only Danzo, Koharu and herself raised hands.

Naruto had a smirk on his face "Everyone up for my setup?" Everyone, except the Advisers, raised their hands. The Hokage smiled "Momochi Zabuza, you are hereby to serve a month long probation, at the end of witch, you will be awarded the rank of Jounnin, and instated as a Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. Now, then, this meeting is dismissed."

Everyone, except the Hokage, Kakashi, Hayate, Naruto and Zabuza. "I hope that you like the arrangements, Zabuza. Under the circumstances, it was the best we could do." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, kid. A month of probation I will gladly endure." Naruto nodded. He and Zabuza then went back to the compound. "Naruto, meeting tomorrow at 7 am." Kakashi called after him. Naruto only waved, without turning around, signaling he heard him.

Meanwhile, Kurenai and Haku were sitting at a dango place, waiting for their order. They have just finished shopping, somewhat emptying the Namikaze account.

"Ne, Kurenai-chan, who do you think the fourth girl Naruto-kun was talking about is?"

"Well, considering his heritage and where he was for ten years, I would say a goddess of some kind. I wonder when we'll get to met her, Kyuubi and his family."

"He said that they were coming for the Chunnin Exams, so I guess then." Kurenai nodded

Next day, at 10 am, we find both Naruto and Kakashi arriving at Training Ground 7 at the same time.

"Here Naruto." Kakashi said. "This is the paper for the Chunnin Exams. You will have to work with another two Gennin. Be at the Academy, room 301 Monday at 9 am. I can't train you until you finish the Exams." he said and poofed away.

Naruto was walking down the road, to his home, when... "Rocks aren't that square, Konohamaru."

A rock poofed and there was Konohamaru, along with Udon and Moegi. "Hey, boss."

"Hey, guys." Naruto said. He liked these kids. They reminded him of himself at their years. "What's up?"

"You said you'd play Ninja with us."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I got time. Sure."

"A Ninja playing Ninja?" said a rather banshee-esque voice. Behind Naruto stood Sakura.

"What do you want, pinkette? The Emo-ass dump you again, so you decided to bug the Hell outta good, respected citizens?" Naruto asked, getting annoyed.

"Hey, boss, are you two an item?" Konohamaru asked, looking appalled at the very idea of it.

"Hell, no. Don't insult me, Konohamaru, please. And don't let Kurenai or Haku hear you say that."

"Good, she's too loud and flat-chested. And too big a forhead." Before Naruto could say anything, Sakura started chasing Konohamaru, bent on killin' him. So, he chased after them, hoping to save the poor little guy who was just telling the truth.

When he caught up with them, a guy wearing pajamas and make-up was holding Konohamaru by his shirt, threatening to kill him. Beside him was a blond Kunoichi, who looked around frightened.

"Kankuro, stop that before he comes."

"Relax, Temari, I'm just gonna have some fun with the kid"

"You better listen to her, make-up wearing freak, or even your brother sitting in the tree there won't be able to save you." Naruto said.

Kankuro dropped Konohamaru, and the boy ran behind Naruto. There was a _**Suna Shunshin**_ and a red haired kid, with a kanji for love tattooed over his left eyebrow. He had a gourd on his back.

"Kankuro, you are a disgrace to our village."

"But, Gaara..."

"Shut up or I'll kill you." the kid, now identified as Gaara said.

Meanwhile, inside Gaara's head, Shukaku was cowering. He could feel both Divine and Demonic energy just oozing out of the man.__**"Be careful of him, Gaara. He is almost too powerful."**

What is your name?" he asked him.

"Namikaze Naruto."

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. This is Sabaku no Temari, and Sabaku no Kankuro."

"You know." Naruto said. "I can help you with your tanuki problem, Ichibi." This made the Sand Siblings almost pop their eyes out of their sockets.

"How do you know?"

"I was once in the same condition, but nine times as worse." _Nine times as worse? Kyuubi no Yoko._

"If you could help me, I would be forever in you debt." Gaara said.

"Great, we will meat after the exams. Just make sure you don't kill anyboody. Got it?" Gaara nodded, and the Sand Siblings went off.

Monday came, and Naruto was going to the Academy. He got there five minutes to 9. In front of the Academy, Sasuke and Sakura stood. He hit himself on the head. "Great. Just great. I have the emo-ass and the banshee. I'm gonna kill Kakashi.

Before they could say anything, he said "Shut it and get inside."

Inside, there was a row of Gennin in front of two others that were guarding the door to room 301. _More likely 201. Idiots_. Sasuke said "Cut the pathetic Genjitsu, will you. Eaven Sakura could see past through it."

"Of course. We're obviously on the second floor."

Naruto smacked his head_. Idiots. _They were walking up to the third floor, when they were stopped by a green clad Gennin, with catterpilars disguised as eyebrows. He said. "YOSH. I WISH TO FIGHT THE YOUNTHFUL ROOKIE OF THE YEAR. ARE YOU HE? ARE YOU SASUKE UCHIHA?" rather loudly.

Sasuke nodded. "You're gonna get your emo ass handed to you by the loud kid." said Naruto.

Sasuke smirked. "Please, dobe, I could beat this one with a blindfold on." Naruto snorted and went passed them to the third floor. There was Kakashi there waiting.

"Kakashi, why did you put me with them?" Naruto asked, in a tone that was like Kakashi just killed his cat.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Kakashi answered in the same voice. "I really am. But, you need a Gennin team to compete in the exams, an they were the only ones available." The two walked up, Sasuke looked like a stampede hit him.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi asked, not sounding concerned. In fact, he sounded almost... pleased. "We ran into a spandex wearing..."

"Rock Lee." he told Naruto, ignoring the other two. "Taijutsu Master. Be careful, he's one of the best in Konoha."

"Hey, so am I." Naruto answered, walking in the door. Kakashi smiled. "What the Hell are you two waiting for? Get inside."

Inside were what seemed like Gennin from every village. There were also the rest of the 'Rookie Eight' as they dubbed themselves. (Naruto was not in them, and Sai wasn't a rookie.)

"Hey, Naruto. How ya been." said Shikamaru, approaching them, with Ino and Chouji.

"Hey, ya lazy bastard. So, you too, huh?"

"FOUND YA!" Kiba yelled, causing Naruto to cover his ears in pain. "Sorry, Naruto, hehe. I forgot about your hearing." Kiba said, sheepishly.

"You rookies are too loud." said a silver haired, purple clad boy. "Calm down. Some of the others are on edge today. Especially that Ame group. Now, maybe I can offer some advice to my cute underclassmen." he smiled.

"Who're you?" Ino asked him.

"Yakushi Kabuto, information gatherer extraordinaire."

"You rehearsed that, right?" Naruto said. Kabuto smiled sheepishly "Yeah, I kinda did."

"Um, Kabuto-san, how meny times did you take the Exam?"

"This would be my seventh time."

"So, basically, you suck." Kiba said.

_Something's wrong here. Seventh. 'Sides, he reeks of Snake. Gotta tell the Old Man._

"Well, I do have these Ninja Information cards, or Ninfo for short. It has all the information on what Gennin what country said."

"Do you have information on specific Gennin?"

"Who do you want to know about?"

"Rock Lee and Namikaze Naruto of Konoha." (he wasn't at the Gaara incident.)

"Well, let's see.. Rock Lee. Gennin, one year older than you. Taijutsu, High Chunnin to Low Jounnin. Genjutsu nonexistent. Ninjutsu nonexistent. Teammates Tenten and Hyuuga Neji. Jounnin Sensei Maito Gai.

Namikaze Naruto. Gennin, your age. Was said to have disappeared ten years ago, only to return a few months back. Taijutsu unknown. Genjutsu unknown. Ninjutsu unknown. Uses a sword called 'Rebellion'. Kenjutsu unknown. Teammates none. Apprenticed by Konoha's Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi."

_Yup, definitely a spy. Nobody actually knew I disappeared._ He didn't even notice the Soun Shinobi attack Kabuto. Hi musings were cut short when a scared Jounnin appeared. "Everybody, listen up. My name is Morino Ibiki. I will be the proctor for the First Exam. Now shut up and sit down."

Damn. I actualy had to think for a while to make this one. A little rushed, I hope you don't mind.

R&R, or something like that. I forget.


	9. 1st Exam, 2nd Exam and new Devil Arm

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DMC, or Mythological beings and\or places.

The poll is as following...

Artemis 5

Eris (Discord) 4

Nyx (The Night) 4

Harmonia (Harmony) 1

Selene (The Moon) 1

Nike (Victory) 1

Iris (Rainbow) 0

Eos (Dawn) 0

Elpis (Hope) 0

The Chunnin Exams continue. Sorry it took a little longer than usual, I was so sick that I couldn't even think straight.

Also, a thing I forgot to mention about two chapters ago. Naruto's, much like Dante's DMC1 Dante in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Devil Trigger will always be the dark purple dragon on two legs.

Naruto found himself sitting next to a pale, lavender eyed girl. "Yo. Name's Naruto."

She smiled. (Hinata won't be shy and stuttering all the time in my fic.) "Greetings, Naruto-san. My name is Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto smiled back. "You're a lot unlike of what one'd expect from a Hyuuga."

"I take after my Kaa-San."

"Alright, brats, here's the rules. You will each start off with ten points. Each wrong answer will cost you one. If you are caught cheating, you loose two points. If you are caught cheating three times, you fail. This is a team event, meaning that whether you pass or not will be determined by combining the total scores. There are nine questions, and the tenth will be given at the forty-five minute mark. And.... START!!!"

Naruto turned his paper. _Hm, let's see. These questions could only be answered by a pathetic book worm with no life whatsoever._ At this, Sakura sneezed._ Wait, only a two point deduction, huh? Normally, you'd be booted at the first sight of cheating. They want us to do it. Information gathering... and all that crud._ He thought for a moment. He had no clear way of cheating, without getting caught. He then heard Akamaru, Kiba's little white-furred dog, bark. He concentrated on the barks, and was able to decipher that they were answers for the test. _Thank you, Artemis._ He thought. She had taught him how to understand some animals. Not all, mind you, only dogs and cats, but it was better than nothing. When he was done, he sribbled a note for Ibiki.

He put down his pen, and looked around. There were Gennin caught cheating left and right, while some had done a fairly good job. A girl with buns and a Chineese style dress was using mirrors on the ceiling to pass the answers to herself and that green clad, fuzzy-browed kid that beat the snot out of the Uchiha bastard. Hinata, and a pale guy, her cousin or something, probably, were using their Dojutsu, the Byakuugan. The banshee actually knew the answers. Shikamaru used his IQ of over 200, and got the answers down, and then used _**Kagemane no Jutsu**_ to help out Chouji.

Forty-five minutes later "Pens down, runts. Here's the tenth question. But, before I give it to you, there is one other rule. You get to choose whether to take it or not. If you choose to take it, and answer incorrectly, you will be stuck as Gennin for life."

"Hey, that's bullshit, man!" Kiba yelled. "You can't make us Gennin for life."

"Actually, I can, dog breath. Now sit down."

"But there are others that have taken the Exams before."

"Well, unlucky for you, this is my first year as proctor. Now, who doesn't want to take that risk."

There was a chorus of "Me"'s all over the place. Then, Naruto noticed that Sakura was about to raise her hand. _Dammit, I will not be denied the chance to get outta these crappy C-Ranks._

"Hey, Scarface, you can drop the act now. We all know that you can't do jack shit. So stop hassling us, and get on with the damn thing." he yelled.

Ibiki was astounded. It was years that anyone dared call him 'Scarface'. He looked around, and saw everybody's determined look. _Way to kill the mood, kid._ "Does anyone else wish to leave?" No one raised their hands. "Alright. To those that remain, congratulations, you pass."

"WHAT?!?" a blond girl, Ino if he remembered correctly, screeched. "What about the tenth question?"

"The Take-or-not-take was the tenth question. As Chunnin, you will encounter situations where you don't have all the information. In times like these, information is priceless. Now, the proctor for the Second Exam will be here shortly." As he was saying this, the room was filled with mist. Out of the mist, a tall and imposing figure rose. The fog disappeared to reveal Momochi Zabuza, now with a Jounnin vest and Konoha Hitai-ate on his forhead, tilted to the left. "Ibiki-San, I expected more of you. 23 teams?"

"Well, there are some... unique ones this year." the scarred Jounnin answered, eying Naruto.

"Well, I'll be sure to... _cut _them down in half, at least. Follow me to the next part of the Exams." he said darkly.

When all the Chunnin hopefuls left, Ibiki started gathering up papers. When he got to Naruto's, a note caught his eye.

_Scarface,_

_Before you got to the Exam, mood and all, there was this silver haired kid that had info on all the other Gennin. He even had some on me that only the Hokage knew._

_Now, as I was pondering this peculiar coinkidink, I noticed that he smelled, rather heavily. Of snakes, to be precise._

_As I'm sure you know, only two people smell of snakes. One would be our resident Crazy Snake Lady, Mitarashi Anko, and the other would be that gay pedophile that we all know and hate, Orochimaru._

_Seeing as how the kid failed seven times already, I'm more inclined to believe that he serves the bastard Orochi, since if he was under Anko's wing, she would've kicked his ass after the firs time._

_By the way, here's a number of a very good plastic surgeon... just in case._

_Naruto_

Ibiki grumbled at the last line. He did not need a plastic surgeon. But, nevertheless, he heeded the brat's words. _Now I have to tell the Hokage about this. Stupid Gaki._

At training ground 44, or, as it was known, the Forest of Death, all the Gennin were waiting.

"Now, brats, listen up. This here's the Forest of Death. I'm sure you can imagine why the name. The object of this Exam is to get a scroll. Namely, one of these." He held up two scrolls. One was blue with the kanji for 'Heaven', and the other was brown, with the Kanji for 'Earth'. "You will sign these." He said as two Chunnin were handing out papers. Naruto looked at his. "Blood Slips? You mean, we're allowed to kill in this one. Awesome." he said, scaring all the Gennin, except the Ichibi Jinchuuriki. Zabuza nodded. The Gennin filled them out, and exchanged them for a scrool. "Everyone take a gate. The Exam starts in ten."

Team 7 was in front of gate 24. "We should have a code. It will be a..." Naruto just tuned Sasuke out. He realty didn't give a shit about some code made up from the emo. Then, Zabuza's voice was heard over the speakers. "Alright, brats, the Second Exam starts... NOW!"

They were jumping through the trees. Naruto had told them, rather forcefully, that he would be the one who would carry the scroll. It was 'Heaven', so they needed an 'Earth' one.

"Hold up, pricks, I gotta do something first." Naruto spoke up.

"What you Baka?" Sakura asked, louder than the average person would.

"I gotta take a piss."

"You Baka, you don't say those things in front of a lady."

"Hey, you asked. 'Sides, I don't see no lady here." he answered as he went behind the trees, leaving a pissed Sakura and a brooding Uchiha. (It comes almost automatically, doesn't it. Whenever you type 'Uchiha', you have an urge to type some variation of brooding. Weird.)

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting. And waiting. And WAITING. "What's taking the dobe so long?!?" said an annoyed Uchiha. Sakura was about to make an insulting remark for the white haired devil... or god... or whatever, when two thunderclaps were heard, followed by Naruto returning. "What took you dobe?" "Yeah, Baka, answer Sasuke-kun."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I was taking a piss when an Ame nin tried to take me out. That didn't end up quite the way he planed, tho..." he was interrupted by a large gust of wind that blew him away. He landed a couple of miles to the south. _Damn, what a trip._ He thought as he dusted his coat. He heard a hissing noise behind him. He turned around, and saw.. _Holly... That's one big-ass snake._ The snake got ready to devour him, when it was sliced in half. What sliced it was what had gotten Naruto's attention. It was tall, taller than Naruto, standing at around seven feet. It was clad in demonic looking gray armor with blue veins on it. It's helmet was shaped like a demon's face, with glowing yellow eyes, and two horns going from the top of it's head downward. It had a purple cape and a zweihander surrounded by blue flames in it's hand. Naruto's eyes widened "Nelo Angelo? But weren't you..." He was cut off by Nelo Angelo getting into a stance and taunting him with his hand. **"Come on" **

Naruto smirked as he pulled Rebellion off of his back. "This party's gettin' crazy. Let's rock."

They charged at each other. Nelo Angelo raised his sword, going for a vertical slash, witch Naruto stopped with the flat of his sword. Naruto then went for a diagonal, low right to top left, but the demon teleported out of the way in a blue flame. He fired a ball of blue fire at Naruto, who had little trouble of dodging it. Naruto went below Angelo's guard and shouted _**"Prop"**_ launching Nelo Angelo upward, then, with a shout of _**"Shredder"**_ spun Rebellion and sliced and diced him.

They were exchanging blows for a few minutes, not really doing any damage, when Naruto decided to tip the odds. So, he jumped back and with a purple light, in Rebellions place stood Lucifer. "Let's see you beat this. Bondage" he said, positioning multiple explosive swords around Nelo Angelo, then throwing a rose to detonate them. "Not to you's liking, huh? Then how 'bout Splash" he jumped up, and then flipped in mid air scattering the blades around him. They detonated, making Nelo Angelo dizzy. There was another flash, this time light blue, and Kaynna was in Naruto's hands. He pulled back the string, shooting an ice arrow that hit Angelo between his eyes. Nelo Angelo then stabbed his zweihander in the ground, and a blue energy surrounded him. When it died down, he was now taller, at around 12 feet, almost double the height Naruto stood. His helmet was gone. His face was deathly pale, white hair swept back, blue veins, and glowing yellow eyes. His facial features were exactly like Naruto's.

"Well, crap." Naruto said. "Guess I gotta bring out the heavy guns." There was a red flash, and Rebellion was back on his back. Then, a purple flash, this time darker, and Naruto transformed to his Devil Trigger. **"What's the matter? Dragon got your tongue?"** Nelo Angelo said nothing, instead charged at Naruto. There was a bloody battle, blow met blow, spilling both devil's blood. Nelo Angelo flew up and summoned blue swords of energy that were circling Naruto. They went for the stab, but he managed to dodge. Naruto then took to the air too, pulling out Ebony and Ivory, shooting the summoned swords that kept coming his way. He managed to hit Nelo Angelo in the leg, witch caused him to fall to the ground. Before he could get up, Naruto plummeted to the spot he was, with Rebellion in front of him. Nelo Angelo tried to move, but he wasn't fast enough, and got stabbed in the heart.

"**Not so ho**t now, eh?" Naruto said, dusting his coat. Nelo Angelo smirked. **"Congadulations Namikaze Naruto. You have won the right to use the blade of your great-grandfather in battle. I was sent by your great-uncle, to test you, and to see if you are worthy to carry his blade and his legacy. Remember might controls everything, and without strength, you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself." **A bright blue light encased him, and whet it died down, in his stead there was a sword. It was an Okatana. It had a black sheath, with a yellow band tied around it. It's guard round, a golden color, and it's handle white with a black strip in the middle. At the top of the guard and the bottom of the sheath there were gold designs. "Yamato" Naruto whispered, picking up the sword. It resonated with a blue light, before dying down. Naruto turned to a tree, and with a shout **o**f**"Judgment Cut"**_he pulled it out of it's sheath with lightning speed, causing it to cut the tree in half. "Heh, I'm gonna like this sword. Thanks Uncle Vergil." he, said looking down. __Guess I gotta go back now. Damn._

He walked in a clearing There was Sakura, who was being held by her hair by a Sound Kunoichi, the fuzzy browed kid, Lee if he remembered correctly, who was fighting the girls teammates, and team 10 was hiding in the bushes. He raised an eyebrow. "Hey, guys. Did I miss something?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see who the newcomer was. Lee was the firs to recognize him. "Naruto-kun, it is most youthful for you to come and help in our time of need"

"Right. So, somebody mind tellin' me what's goin' on here?" the white haired god-devil said.

"These three Oto Shinobi have most unyouthfully tried to kill Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san while they were unaware of their presence, had I not come, she most surely would have been defeated by now."

"Aha. And, um, where's the duck assed bastard?"

"Sasuke-kun is unconscious. Some freak from Kusa bit him in the neck and gave him some markings."

"Realy now? What a story. Mine's better, though. I fought a demon. Look at what I won." Yamato appeared in his hand. He pulled off a _**"Judgment Cut"**_ and cut off a spiky haired Sound Gennin's arm. The other two paled.

"Now, you two might wanna give me the scroll, or you gonna loose much more than an arm." the Gennin who looked like a mummy, with only the left eye and ear visible nodded and pulled out a "Heaven" scroll. "Here" he said. "Let's go Kin." the girl nodded. The mummy picked up their teammate and they disappeared.

When they were gone, there was a blast, and Sasuke came out, covered in black markings, and what seemed like black Chakra oozing out of him. "This power! This is the power I need to kill Itachi! He looked at Sakura and asked "Who did that to you, Sakura?"

"Sorry, Emo-man, but while you were putting on you tights, they managed to get away in their Sound-mobile." Naruto could hear team 10, well except for Ino, trying to hold snikers.

"Now calm do, Captain Emo, you'll get your cape in a knot. We got both scrolls, now let's get to the damn tower. "

"Then I will test this power on you dobe." he charged at Naruto, who was still holdin' Yamato by the way, and tried to punch hit, only to be hit by the bottom of the sheath in the back of the head, and effectively being knocked out and the black marks resided.

When Naruto turned around, he was met face-to-face by the girl he saw use mirrors during the First exam. "Hey."

"Um, hey. Can I... help you?" he asked, a little freaked out. She came even closer. "Where'd ya get that sword, huh?"

"Um, family heirloom?"

"Can I see it?"

"Um... well... "

"Please? Please, please, please, PLEASE????"

"Alright, alright, here." she took the sword, but it shocked her hand and she let go of it. Naruto was able to catch it before it fell. "Sorry, heh." he said sheepishly "Guess Yamato's a little... picky."

The girl nodded, a little sad, but still admiring the sword. A pale-eyed, long haired boy was a little behind her. He had the look of greater-than-thou about him. _A Hyuuga. Why do they always smell of lavender? Even the men?_

"That's too bad. It's a very beautiful sword. Anyway, there you are, Lee. Come on, we still have to get our scroll."

"Yo, weapon girl, which scroll y'all need?" he asked them.

"'Heaven'."

"Here. Consider it thanks seeing as how your green clad weirdo saved my teammates, as much as I dislike them. Or outright hate them for that fact."

"Thanks. Now come on, you can accompany us to the tower."

"Meh, whatever."

"Hey, dobe, who left you in charge. It should be Sasu...." Sakura screeched.

"Well, seeing as how Emozilla is out cold, I'm in charge. Got it, Pinkatron?"

The rest of the trip to the tower was uneventful. When they got there, they got in the same gate. There was writing on the wall.

"It says: 'If you lack ….. seek wisdom, be prepared. Gain kwnoledge. And prepare yourself for the missions. If you lack ….. run in the fields, seek advantages. And if you have both, you can succeed in even the most dangerous missions.' Hm... I think we're supposed to open them now." Naruto said, tossing one scroll to Sakura. Then, a groan was heard and Sasuke began stirring. "Well, good morning Sunshine. Sleep well?" Naruto asked, smirking. Sasuke just ignored him. Naruto nodded to Sakura, and they opened both scrolls, with team 9 doing the same. There was smoke. "Throw them. They're summoning scrolls." Naruto said. They threw the scrolls to the ground, and they formed two exes. Out of the smoke, Kakashi and Gai came.

"Yo. You made it." Kakashi said

"IT IS INVIGORATING TO SEE SUCH YUTHFULNESS IN YOUNG SHINOBI. TELL ME, MY FAVORITE STUDENT, HOW DID YOU DO??" Gai said. Or, more like screamed from the top of his lungs.

"GAI-SENSE!!!! MY MOST YOUTHFUL TEAM WAS TRYING TO FIND A 'HEAVEN' SCROLL, WHEN I SAW A MOST UNYOUTHFUL ACT TAKING PLACE. THREE SHINOBI FROM OTO WERE ATTACKING SAKURA-CHAN, WITH SASUKE-SAN PASSED OUT, AND NARUTO-KUN NOWHERE TO BE FOUND. I BATTLED THEM, BUT WAS DEFEATED, AND WOULD SHURELY HAVE BEEN KILLED IF NARUTO HAD NOT CAME WHEN HE DID AND DEFEATED THEM. BY THE WAY, NARUTO-KUN, HOW DID YOU BECOME SO STRONG AND SO FAST AS TO KNOCK OUT THE UCHIHA WITH ONE STRIKE?"

"Hm, Lee, did you say something?" Was Naruto's answer, causing Kakashi to swell up with pride.

"WELL MY ETERNAL RIVAL, IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAVE SUCCEDED IN TRANSFERING YOUR ANNOYINGLY HIP ATTITUDE TO YOU APPRENTICE. LEE, YOU NOW HAVE AN ETERNAL RIVAL YOURSELF. I AM PROUD OF YOU."

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE" que the hugging and the mysterious, unexplainable Genjutsu.

While this was going on, Kakashi was talking to Naruto. "So, I see you've managed to get one of those two as your eternal rivals."

"Seems like it. What is an 'eternal rival' by the way?"

"Well, he'll always want to compete with you, call you 'annoyingly hip' and stuff like that."

"And what do you do with yours, Kakashi?"

"Well, what you did just now usually works, but sometimes I have to compete with Gai, just so he leaves me alone."

Naruto then saw the two green Shinobi hug. "Do they always do that? And what's with the sunset?"

"Yeah, unfortunately they do. And that sunset is a Genjutsu not even your fiancee has been able to break. Nobody knows what it is, or how they do it. On a side note, I want to say I'm proud of you. Now if only I could get you to read Icha Icha."

"Meh, read 'em. Last was No. 5"

Kakashi did his famous eye-smile, while inside his head, a chibi Kakashi was dancing around, holding a sign reading "I'm the greatest Sensei in the world'. "if you need the next issue, you know where to find me."

"Um, Kakashi-Sensi, what's with the sign?" Sakura asked, pointing to the inscription.

"Well, 'heaven' is the human mind, and 'earth' the human body, and something about if you don't have one then you must... something. I forgot." Kakashi answered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He than saw the benged up Uchiha. "What happened this time?"

"Orochimaru put a hickey on his neck." Naruto answered.

"How you know it's him? You weren't there, according to Lee."

"Description Sakura gave me mach." Kakashi nodded his head. He then saw Gai looking at him, awaiting an answer. "Huh, Gai, did you say something?"

"You're so annoyingly hip Kakashi."

"Anywho, you'd better get some rest, Naruto. Oh, and you two, too. There's still three more days to go."

"Righ" Naruto said. "Cya."

Kakashi waved, disappearing in a poof of smoke, with Gai following shortly.

Damn, that took a long time. I hope you like the fight with Nelo Angelo. It took a while to plan out. Soon, Naruto will get another Devil Arm, and that will be the last one, except on special order.

Realy hope you like it. Next one will be up sooner than this.

Read and review.

Ja Ne, Drakai.


	10. The Preliminaries

**Ok, so I know I didn't do anything for a very long time, but I've been having technical problems. A shit load of 'em, too**

**By the way, the result's are in and the winner is… drum role please… Artemis. That's right ladies and gentlemen, we get to see how our favorite hero marries a virgin goddess. A round of applause for the lucky winner**

**So: Here. We. GO!!!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Preliminaries

* * *

Three days blew over like a breeze, and the rest of the teams appeared. Of the teams that passed the Second Exam, there were four from Konoha and one from Suna, Oto and Kiri. The Chounnin wannabies gathered in front of the Hokage, with their Jounnin Senseis behind them.

"I congratulate you all for getting this far, but the true test is yet to come. Before we start, I would like to tell you the actual reasons. Yes," he said, seeing a few Gennin faces frown "the actual reasons. With no sugar-coating it, this is, technically a war between allied countries. Now, before we.."

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama, but I, Yuugao Uzuki, the proctor of this part of the exams, will explain." Said a woman that appeared in a poof of smoke. She had long purple hair and a you-don't-wanna-mess-with-me look on her face, clad in a black Jounnin uniform, with her Hitai-ate around her forehead. Gaining a nod from the Hokage, she continued "Before we get to the Third Exam, there will be a Preliminary round. The reason for this is because there are too many of you. If someone wishes to quit now, he or she may. Know that your decision now does not affect your teammates. From now on, it is strictly free-for-all."

"Excuse me, Proctor-san, but I would like to quit." Said Sakura. Yes, Sakura. And yes, said, and not yelled.

"You are Haruno Sakura of Konoha, are you not? Very well, you may leave." _Hm, never actually thought that she'd give up. _Naruto thought. "Anyone else?" No answer "Very well. Now, look carefully at the screen." Said screen was flashing with names that none of the Gennin but Naruto could read. After a moment, it stopped on two particular names.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Vs.**

**Juzo Kakei**

"Would all competitors but the two please follow the Jounnin Senseis to the stands."

When everyone was gone, Yuugao yelled "First Match: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Juzo Kakei… Hajime!"

Sasuke charged the enemy Ninja, intent on finishing the mach as fast as possible. The curse mark on his neck was still burning, and he was slowly loosing focus. He was too fast for the Kiri Nin, and managed to kick him in the gut, propelling him skyward. He then disappeared and reappeared behind him, kicking him downward, following by a few more kicks as he fell. When Juzo hit the ground, he was unconscious.

"Shousha, Sasuke Uchiha."

_Stupid brat copied a move that Lee earned through hard work and dedication. He should be strung by his toes for that._ Naruto thought, a little annoyed, with Kakashi, Lee and Gai thinking along the same lines.

The screen got started again, and all eyes were directed at it.

**Sabaku no Gaara**

**Vs.**

**Zaku Abumi**

_This'll be fast. Hey, where'd Scarecrow get to? Probably getting the hickey sealed. Stupid brat getting' himself into nine kinds a trouble other people have to fix for him._

Zaku walked down, while Gaara used _**Suna Shusnshin**_ to get there. "It is in your best interest to give up." He said darkly (Imagine Hattori Hanzo's voice from Samurai Warrior 2)

"Not a chance." Zaku said. His left arm was covered with bandages, hiding the absent hand from view.

"Second Match: Sabaku no Gaara vs. Zaku Abumi: Hajime!"

"Have it your way then. _**Sabaku Kyuu**_" This sent waves of sand at Zaku. He used _**Zankuuha**_ to blow the sand away, but with little success, while jumping backwards. But, as such things go, he ran out of jumping space soon enough. With another cry of _**Sabaku Kyuu**_ he was encased in sand. Gaara then lifted his hand to eye level. "I could kill you with a squeeze of my hand. Be thankful that I promised not to." He said, turning around after an announcement of "Shousha, Sabaku no Gaara."

When he got to the stands (or what ever those things were) Naruto appeared behind him. "You did well, and have earned my help. Meet me the day after the exams at the entrance to the Forest of Death. As I promised, I will do what I can." He said, disappearing to his spot again. _That was a little freaky. __**No shit.**_

_I love doing that. _Naruto thought from his spot. _And the expression on his face. Priceless._

The board spun again, spitting out another pair of would-be Chounnin names eager to prove themselves against their designated opponents.

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Vs.**

**Hinata Hjuuga**

_Great. I have to fight a girl. Troublesome screen. _He sighed as he got to the ring. On the other side, Hinata nervously approached. _This is it. My chance to show I'm not weak._

"Third Match: Shikamaru Nara vs. Hinata Hjuuga: Hajime!"

Hinata got into the basic _**Juuken**_ stance. _Crap. Can't let her get near me. Troublesome woman. _She activated her _**Byakuugan **_and charged Shikamaru. This got the mentioned lazy bum a little scared. _Crap. Crap. Crap. What to do?!?! _Ok, maybe not so little. _What if… No, no…. But if I… That may work._ He jumped under the stands, staying in the shadows. _And now, we wait._ Hinata, not noticing that Shikamaru deliberately chose a spot in the shadows, charged him, readying for a strike. She reached her hand towards him, just a second from hitting him when, all of a sudden, she couldn't move.

"_**Kagemane no Jutsu**_, success." The shadow of her hand had connected with the shadow of the stands. She was now at Shikamaru's mercy. "This ends now." He raised his hand, and Hinata had no choice but to do so, as well. He made her quit.

"Shousha by forfeit, Shikamaru Nara." (Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I promise some of the fights will be longer, and a lot more detailed, Naruto's especially. Sorry for that.)

_That didn't last long. Tough luck Hinata, matching up with the lazy ass. There were shadows all over the place._ Naruto though, looking at a saddened Hinata getting cheered up by her teammates. _I'm so bored. Come on, ya damn TV, choose me already._ The names spun again, and….

**Rock Lee**

**Vs.**

**Akamichi Chouji**

"Gah!! Stupid TV. Choose me!!!" Well, you know that when you want something, it always seems to take more time.

"I WISH YOU A GOOD FIGHT AT THIS YOUTHFULL MATCH, MY FRIEND. LET US SHOW TO ALL THAT ARE WATCHING THE POWER OF OUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!!!" Lee yelled as he got to the ring.

"Um… Yeah, sure, good luck with that." Chouji answered, a little creped out by the speech._ And those eyebrows. Are those alive?_

"Fourth Match: Rock Lee vs. Akamichi Chouji: Hajime!"

Lee got into the Goken stance, as Chouji finished his bag of chips. Lee charged Chouji with a right hook at standard speed (for Chouji at least), which the 'Pleasantly plumped' Ninja managed to block. He then countered with a hard bash with his right aimed to Lee's head. The bash was avoided by the weird one, and he upped his speed a little. He got under Chouji's guard, and managed to score an uppercut in the face.

This got Chouji off balance. As he tried to regain it, Lee got a combo with a few punches and kicks. Now, Chouji decided it was time for his family Jutsu. He cried out _**Baika no Jutsu**_, followed by a **_Nikudan_********_Sensha_**. He began to roll all over the ring, forcing Lee to jump around like a squirrel on speed. The only safe place in the entire ring was on top of the statue of the Ram sign, so Lee jumped there. Chouji was still rolling around.

"Lee, it's ok. You can take them off." Lee looked at his Sensei confused. "But, Sensei, you said only to take them off if my precious people were in danger, or to uphold my Nindo."

"I know, but this is a special case. I will allow it this one time."

_What are they up to? _Shikamaru wondered. He got his answer when Lee removed his leg warmers to show a set of waits, each with a Kanji for 'Guts' on it.

_Huh, those waits won't help him against Chouji's _**_Nikudan Sensha_**_._ Ino thought.

Lee removed his waits, and let them fall to the ground. The resulting shock was enough to stop Chouji, and make everyone in the Arena go wide-eyed. _Damn. That's a lot. This is getting interesting._ Naruto though as he watched the dust settle. _Ok, Chouji, now what are you gonna do? You ain't gonna win this easily. It'd be boring that way._

Lee disappeared in a burst of speed that was so great that none of the Gennin, apart from Naruto, of course, could follow. Chouji tried to use his ears to listen to Lee's movements, but he was to slow to counter or block them, so he had no protection of the kick Lee sent to his head. The kick propelled him backwards, and Lee followed up with a few punches, embedding Chouji in the wall. He was knocked unconscious.

"Shousha: Rock Lee!" (There, more detailed and a little longer. I hope it satisfies you, my audience.)

Seeing as how he was only unconscious, Chouji was allowed, when he woke up, to watch the remaining fights. Shikamaru opened a bag of chips and gave it to him, telling him he did well.

Naruto was watching the two, going over the fight in his mind. _They were even during the first part, but Chouji dominated the second one. Only after Lee took of those waits was he able to beat him. They're good, both of them. But how good? I guess I'll have to fight 'em an' see._ There was a poof of smoke behind him, and Kakashi appeared. "You sure took your sweet ass time."

"Sorry, he he." Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "What I miss?"

"Gaara beat Zaku, Shika beat Hinata, I got bored, Lee beat Chouji, though he put up a good fight and I'm still bored."

The board spat out another two names.

**Namikaze Naruto**

**Vs.**

**Kyomasa Kato**

"Finally, I'm up." Naruto said and jumped down.

"I want a good match." Nagato said walking down. He was around 5'7" tall. In his right hand, he had a spear, and he wore Samurai like armor, red in color, only a lot more flexible. "So, don't disappoint me."

"That should be the least of your concerns." Naruto said, smirking.

"Fifth Match: Namikaze Naruto vs. Kyomasa Kato: Hajime!"

Kyomasa took the first move. He charged Naruto, intent on impaling him on his spear, but Naruto was too fast for him, and managed to evade the stab. Next, Kyomasa followed with a diagonal slash going from down-right to up-left, and a horizontal slash going from right to left. Naruto evaded both, and threw Rebellion at him. Kyomasa dodged the sword, but couldn't evade the punches Naruto served him. The force of the punches was enough to send Kyomasa flying into the opposite wall.

_He's like a ghost. I can't hit him._ Kyomasa thought. He then went for a series of slashes and stabs with his spear, all of witch Naruto either dodged or blocked with his sword.

Seeing that straight forward assaults didn't work, Kyomasa tried to get behind Naruto, and slash his back. Now, this wouldn't be a story where Naruto's unbeatable if that worked. So, naturally, Naruto evaded the backslash. Kyomasa then tried a different tactic. He opted for launching Naruto in the air, and attacking him where he couldn't defend himself. Surprisingly, he managed to launch him but Naruto, being the master swordsman he is, blocked, even in mid air.

_The kid doesn't stand a chance. Naruto's toying with him. He didn't even break a sweat._ Kakashi thought, watching the battle, with similar thoughts appearing in the Jounnin Senseis' minds, as well as the minds of Shino, Shikamaru and Gaara. Well, all except for Kurenai. She had more…. Adult thoughts about her fiancée.

Now, Naruto was getting bored. Again. _Ugh. I can't get a real challenge these days. Guess I better end this now. Another minute or two, and I'll drop dead from boredom._ So he did. He did a _**Streak **_followed by an _**Aerial rave**_, and finished with a _**Helm Breaker**_. The end result was a knocked out Kiri Nin. Naruto got back to his seat, followed by the sound of "Shousha: Namikaze Naruto."

"You went easy on him at the beginning, didn't you?" Kakashi said when Naruto got to his spot. "Yeah. Thought he could offer a little excitement. Was wrong, I guess. Man I'm bored."

The TV fired up again, and the next two lucky contestants were:

**Aburame Shino**

**Vs.**

**Yamanaka Ino**

"It seems that my time to compete has come." Shino said "This surely shall not take long."

"Go get 'em, Shino." Kiba said, nodding.

On her end of the field, Ino was a little frightened. _Aaaah. I hate bugs. I hate bugs. I hate bugs._ Ups. Did I say a little? Hehe…

Anywho….. "Sixth Match: Aburame Shino vs. Yamanaka Ino: Hajime!"

While Ino got into the opening stance of the standard Academy style, Shino… just stood there. Ok… Anyway, Ino charged him, cocking her right hand back, for a slug in the face, but was stopped by… bugs. They crawled onto her arm and up towards her shoulder. She started to jump around uncontrollably, and scream "Get them off me! Get them off me!", trying to get them off.

_What the…? Troublesome woman._

_Munch she lost munch_

_Damn._

_Poor Ino_

"I do believe that she will lose." Kakashi said.

"What is that? Some kind of rain dance? If it is, it ain't workin'" Naruto said.

"We're indoors. Even if it worked, we wouldn't see it 'till we got back outside."

"Ah. Good point."

On the ring, Ino was still running around, waving her hands like a lunatic, 'till she finally… (You thought stopped, right? EH, WRONG!!!) ran into a wall, promptly knocking herself out.

"Um… Shousha by… knockout?... Aburame Shino."

"This has got to be the most bizarre mach in history." Naruto said confused.

"You should've seen when your dad fought an Iwa Jounnin. The end result was two broken ribs and a cracked skull, and your dad barely lifted a finger."

"Really? What happened?"

"Dude pissed his pants when he saw your dad, and then slipped on the puddle on the floor trying to run away."

"Damn."

"Please divert your attention to the screen."

**Sabaku no Temari**

**Vs.**

**Tenten**

"Seventh Match: Sabaku no Temari vs. Tenten: Hajime"

"This won't end well. Well, for Tenten at least." Naruto said.

"Hm? And why is that?"

"Last time I checked, wind blows away weapons."

"Good point."

The match was pretty one-sided. Although Tenten gave a good fight, Temari used her fan to blow away all the weapons. The result was in Temari's favor.

The rest of the matches went pretty quickly. The Suna puppet master fought the Mummy from Oto, with Kankuro winning. The two Kunoichi left, Kin from Oto and Koma from Kiri, fought with the win going to Kiri. And, lastly Neji Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka battled. Neji managed to anger Kiba enough to make him slopy, so he won.

"Now then, everybody take a number from the box, and read it out loud" The Hokage said.

"10" Neji

"6" Temari

"3" Koma

"5" Shikamaru

"7" Lee

"9. Ironic, don't ya think?" Need I say it.

"2" Gaara

"4" Kankuro

"8" Shino

"And that means Sasuke is 1. The lineup for the Third Exam is:" Hayate, who was standing next to the Hokage writing on a board, turned the board around.

Match 1: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Sabaku no Gaara

Match 2: Koma vs. Sabaku no Kankuro

Match 3: Shikamaru Nara vs. Sabaku no Temari

Match 4: Rock Lee vs. Shino Aburame

Match 5: Naruto Namikaze vs Neji Hyuuga

"You all have one month to prepare. Good luck."

* * *

**Well, that took a little too much time. Sorry for the delay, everyone, but the next chapter will definetly be sooner that this one. I think...**


	11. A Month Long Vacation

It was the third day after the Preliminaries, and Naruto along with Gaara were in a clearing in the Forest of Death.

"Now, I can seal Shukaku, no problem at all. Only, it'll hurt like a bitch and you'll be out of it for a few days. There may be some changes with your sand ability, but I'm not quite sure. You sure you up for it?" Gaara nodded. "Ok, then _**Fuuinjutsu: Akuma no Ke-Ji**_" he slammed his palm, which was ingulfed by purple flames, in Gaara's stomach. The Ichibi no Jinchuuriki promptly fell unconcious. So, Naruto carried him to the hotel room and went to find his girls. _I'm bored. Let's find Haku or Kurenai an' grab some lunch._

He found them at the dango stand. "Hey, girls."

"Hey, Naruto-kun." they said in unison.

"Say, girls, it's mixed bathing day at the hot springs. Wanna go?"

"Sure."

When they got there, Naruto, thanks to his enhanced hearing, heard giggles coming from outside of the hot spring. So, he told the girls he'd meet them inside, and went to see who caused the giggling. He spoted a white haired man on a tree looking through a telescope and writing in his notepad, while producing said giggles. So he did the only thing he could to protect the desency of the women in there. He yelled "PERVERT!".

The white haired manturned to show Jiraiya of the Sannin. He had a tick mark on his head. "That's valuable research you just ruined brat."

"If I were you, I'd be more worried about what those girls would do, especialy my fiances and... my mother?" he raised an eyebrow.

And, indeed, there was Athena in the group of the girls, with murderous rage in her eyes.

"Hey, baby." she said "I'll be right with you, just have to teach this one a leson." And then, the mother of all beatings started.

Naruto leaned on a tree and watched a show.

"You know, Naruto, for an old lady, your mom sure can punch." The voice was silenced by a UPO, Unidentified Perverted Object, slamming into him, and Athena yelling "Damn it, Hercules, I AM NOT OLD!"

Naruto sighed and helped his uncle up. "I figured you'd learn by now, Uncle Herc." Hercules just scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "So, who else is here?" There was a cough behind him. He turned around.

By now, all the girls had left, a part from Haku and Kurenai, who were fully clothed. Behind his mother, who by that time had put her clothes on, as well, were several figures.

There was the tall, bearded figure of his grandfather, Zeus. He was dressed in a royal looking suit.

Next to him was Ares, the God of War, and one of his favorite uncles. The two were a lot alike. He was wearing a body-tight short-sleeved shirt and cargo pants, with a sword sheated on his back.

His mother was wearing a brown dress, with no visible weapons. Though he knew better.

The figure standing next to his grandfather surprised him. It was his great-uncle Hades, the ruler of Hell. He wore a black long-sleved shirt and black cargo pants, with a red hooded cloak over that.

Next was the well muscled form of his Uncle Hercules. He was only wearing grey pants. No shirt.

Then, there stood the forger of the weapons of the Gods, Hephaestus. He wore blue pants and a blue vest, with his smithy hammer at his belt. He had metal bracers on his hands, but no gloves. He always said 'Gloves are for sissies.'.

The final form somewhat scared Naruto. It was Apollo, clad in dull gold pants and shirt, with a sky blue vest. Now, that wouldn't be that scary at all, Apollo was usualy a nice guy, had it not been for the fact that he never did get over Naruto dating his sister. Naruto gulped.

"Great-Uncle Hades, I'm surprised to see you here." he said with a smile.

"Hell can take care of itself for a month. I came here to see you fight."

"Hey, if you're all here, then were are..." he was cut off bu two squeeles and subjecated to two glomps, that sent him to the ground. He looked at the glompettes.

One had long red hair and red slitted eyes, dressed in a red sleveless dress. His beloced demoness, Kyuubi.

The other had long, curly brown hair and soft hazel eyes, in a white sleeveless dress. Atemis. He didn't notice, however, Apollo's frown when his sister glomped him.

"Hello, girls. I missed you."

"We missed you, too, Naruto."

"Oh, yeah, let me introduce you to Momochi Haku and Yuuhi Kurenai, my two other fiances. Haku, Kurenai, this is my family. Or some of it, at least."

The for girls smiled and shook hands, introducing themselves and discussing things they like, namely Naruto. While this was going on, Naruto was with his family. "The others said they're sorry that they couldn't make it, but they couldn't leave their jobs. But I allowed them to use my all-seeing pool, so they'll be watching your match." Zeus said. "Yeah." Ares added. "Dionis said... hey, where is that drunkard anyway?" The all looked around, but he was nowhere to bee seen.

"Knowing him." Naruto said, "In the nearest bar getting shit-faced."

"Maybe he's at a hot spring peaking?" Hercules added.

"Nah, this is the only one here."

There was a swirl of grape leaves, and Dionis appeared. "Sorry I'm late, guys, but the sake here is exquisit. Hey, Naruto, nice to see ya."

"Hey Uncle Drunkard." Dionis sweat dropped while everyone snickered.

"Don't call me that, brat."

"Why not? Everybody else does. Come on, let me show you to my home." He showed them the house. The girls squeeled at the onsen, Ares drooled at all the weapons, Hercules and Apollo where like hyperactive monkeys given sugar when they saw the training ground, and Hephaestus was apsolutly extatic at the forge that was behin the armory.

They spent the month hanging out, playing games and such, sometimes joined by Kakashi, who the Civilian Coulcil tried to order to train the Uchiha, but fortunately were stopped by the Hokage and the Shinobi Council, and Jiraiya, who told Naruto he was supposed to be his godfather, but 'The Old Goat lied to me... fucking bastard."

It was the night before the Exam, and Naruto and his four girls were laying on the shoar of the pond, looking at the moon. "Tommorow's the Exam Naruto." Kurenai said.

"Nervous?" Artemis asked him.

"Nope."

"Not at all?" Kyuubi wondered.

"Hell no. Let's rock this joint."

**There. Sorry it took so damn long, but school was a bitch. But, now I'm on summen break. Eat that, school, haha...**

_**Fuuinjutsu: Akuma no Ke-Ji **_**-** **Sealing Technique: Cage of the Demon**

**By using a hell of a lot of Chakra, the user can reinforce any seal holding a demon, whether on an object or a living being. Original, or, at least I think it is.**


	12. Chunnin Battle Tournament: Begin!

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I am back. And to make up for my long absence, I have decided to post a chapter for each of my 25 stories.**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile for my new story.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the final round of this year's Chunnin Exams." Sarutobi greeted the crowd from the Kage Booth. "And now, without further ado, the first match of the day."

"Alright now, before we start." Shiranui Genma, the proctor for the event turned to the gathered Gennin. "This is the matchup."

Match 1: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara

Match 2: Kiri no Koma vs. Sabaku no Kankuro

Match 3: Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Temari

Match 4: Rock Lee vs. Aburame Shino

Match 5: Namikaze Naruto vs. Neji Hyuuga

"And the winner of Match 5 will advance straight to the final round. Now for the first match. Will everyone but Sabaku no Gaara and Sasuke Uchiha please make their way to the contestant area."

Gaara crossed his arms, frowning at the empty space in front of him.

"Uchiha Sasuke has exactly one minute. If he is not here by then, he will automatically forfeit his place in the Exams." Genma ignored the booing of the crowd and waited for the customary minute.

Up at the Kage Booth, the Kazekage turned to Sarutobi. "Hokage-dono, will it not be best to push my son's match to last place. After all, many of the dignitaries came here only for the illustrious Uchiha."

"I disagree." The Mizukage, a young auburn haired woman wearing a blue dress, named Terumi Mei, said. "These exams are to test the mettle of Gennin from our villages and make sure they have what it takes to be Chunnin. If this one cannot make it on time to these simple Exams, who's to say that he will when something much more important that a promotion is at stake. Uchiha Sasuke is not here. Therefore, he will not be promoted, and he will not compete."

"I agree with the Mizukage." Zeus said on his own chair next between Sartobi and Mei.

"Excuse me, but, who are you?" The Kazekage asked the god.

"Me? I'm just a grandfather who came to watch his grandson fight."

"They are both right, Kazekage-sama. He will be disqualified." He nodded to Genma.

"Uchiha Sasuke is hereby disqualified. Shousha: Sabaku no Gaara. Will Kiri no Koma and Sabaku no Kankuro please come down to the arena."

Gaara frowned and went up to the competitor area, allowing his brother to have his own match.

"Are you both ready?" Genma received two nods. "Alright. Second Match: Kiri no Koma vs. Sabaku no Kankuro: Hajime!"

The two Gennin stared at each other for a second before Koma went through a series of hand seals and fired a shot of water from her mouth, making Kankuro jump back and reach from the puppet wrapped up on his back.

He sent the puppet to attack her head on, firing senbon from the launcher on its wrist. Koma countered with a _**Suiton: Suijinheki**_ using the nearby pond made for that precise purpose.

"So, who do you think is going to win?" In the stands, Shikamaru and Naruto were discussing the matches.

"Kankuro, most likely." Naruto answered his friend scratching his chin. "Just do me a favor." Shikamaru looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "If you fight against Gaara, forfeit."

"Why?"

"There's something sinister about his chakra. It's making me edgy."

"Shousha: Sabaku no Kankuro! Will Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari please get to the arena."

"Good luck." Naruto patted the shadow user on the back.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he walked slowly down to the arena. "Why'd I have to fight a girl again?"

"Are you both ready?" Genma asked the two competing Gennin, receiving two nods. "Alright then. Third Match: Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Temari: Hajime." Temari jumped back and took the fan from her back, sending a gust of sharp wind at Shikamaru, who ran to the tree line.

To the dignitaries watching, the third match was not as expected. It looked more like a chess match than anything else, with complex strategies and even more complex counterstrategies being implemented, that ended with Shikamaru using his _**Kagemane no Jutsu **_to ensnare Temari and, deciding that it would be far more troublesome to hear his mother's complaining, make her forfeit.

The next match, between Lee and Shino, was an interesting one. Shino's usual strategy included draining his opponent of chakra using his bugs, but he hit a brick wall in the form of Lee's inherent inability to use chakra. The match turned to Lee's favor not five minutes later and he decimated Shino with his superior Taijutsu.

"Will the final contenders of the first round please come down?" Naruto and Neji came down, standing across from one another. "Are you both ready. Then, Fifth Match: Namikaze Naruto vs. Neji Hyuuga: Hajime!"

"You are outmatched. Give up now. Fate has decided me the winner." Neji snidely told Naruto.

"Ok, first of all, there are three Fates. And second, the only thing they decide is when you die. Everything else is up to you. Here, let me prove it to you." Naruto smirked as he jumped into the air, taking Rebellion from his shoulder and bringing it to the ground, making a few large boulders jump out of the ground. He kicked them, sending them straight at Neji.

The Hyuuga used a _**Kaiten**_ to destroy the boulders that were heading towards him, but caught an uppercut to the jaw from Naruto, who used the rocks as cover. Naruto then jumped after Neji and tried to slice him mid-air, but Neji managed to deflect the sword with his chakra.

"You are within my field of divination." Neji said as they both landed. _**"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"**_ He charged Naruto, striking his chakra points rapidly, only for Naruto to move slightly back every time Neji struck, evading all sixty-four of the Byakugan user's strikes. "How are you so fast?" He asked the white-haired ninja.

"Because for ten years I have trained my mind, spirit and body to their limits." Naruto frowned doing a few hand seals. "And all this is what I have to show for it. _**Katon: Kagefukurou no Sutoraiki!**_" He spewed out a bullet of fire that quickly turned black and took the shape of an owl and headed for Neji. Neji countered again with his _**Kaiten**_. When he stopped, he noticed the left sleeve of his outfit was singed.

"Why do you defy fate? Just surrender to its whims." Naruto rolled his eyes and jumped at him.

"Oh shut up." He used an _**Air Trick**_ to get in front of Neji and struck him with the butt of his sword in the stomach, launching him to the wall. He then followed with another _**Air Trick**_ and uppercut'd Neji into the sky. Naruto jumped after him and launched him to the ground hit the flat side of his sword. "He won't be getting up soon." Genma nodded and called the match to his favor.

"We will now have a half-hour recess for the fighters to rest up."


	13. Invasion!

"Welcome back to the Third Chunnin Exam." The proctor said after the small break. "Now we will continue with our matches. First match of round two: Sabaku no Gaara vs. Sabaku no Kankuro. Will the combatants please step down?"

"Proctor, I forfeit." Kankuro called from the stands. "Sorry bro, but I'd rather not fight you." Gaara just nodded wordlessly.

"Very well, next match: Sabaku no Temari vs. Rock Lee." The blond Suna Nin rode down on her big fan while Lee jumped down from the combatant stands with a huge grin on his face.

"Yosh! I wish you a most youthful match!" Temari raised an eyebrow and readied her fan.

"Hajime!" Temari fired off a cyclone of razor-sharp wind at Lee, who was too quick for her and dodged easily. She tried to maneuver him to the trees so she could send them crashing down on him, but that plan didn't work. Every two attacks Lee would alternate jumps, first to the right then to the left.

"Yosh, this youthful match has been most fun, but it's time to end it." He jumped behind one of the trees and started taking off his weights. Temari sent multiple cyclones at the small group of trees, hoping to end it before he could finish, but a green blur shot out from the falling logs quickly, appearing in front of her, and punching her in the stomach, knocking all her air out, dizzying her. Another punch to the head knocked her out completely.

"Shousha: Rock Lee. Will Sabaku no Gaara please come down."

The match between Gaara and Lee was very arduous. Even though the red-haired Suna Nin swore to Naruto he wouldn't kill anybody, he was still a very powerful opponent, slightly outmatching Lee's mêlée prowess, until the green Gennin dropped his leg weights. Lee managed to outmatch Gaara's sand and sent a few good hits at the boy, before the sand tripped him and Gaara sent him flying into the wall, knocking him out.

"Shousha: Sabaku no Gaara. The final match will now begin. Will Namikaze Naruto please come down?" Naruto calmly walked down the stairs and stood across Gaara, his right hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I look forward to facing you, Namikaze." Naruto just nodded.

But their match finished before it even started, as white feathers started falling down all over the stadium, sending the civilians and Gennin in the audience to sleep instantly.

"It has begun." Gaara stated, staring at the feathers.

"I know." Naruto countered. There were two swirls of sand and Gaara's siblings, Temari and Kankuro, appeared on either side of him, their weapons of choice drawn.

"No. Stand down Temari, Kankuro. We will not join the fight." The two looked at their brother, surprised.

"You should also inform your forces to retreat. You have been tricked, and your Kazekage killed." Naruto motioned to the Kage Stand, where the Kazekage just ripped his veil off, showing a pale face with serpentine eyes. Gaara nodded and the three disappeared.

After the Suna Gennin _**Shunshinned **_out of the area, Naruto was surrounded by his family and Kakashi.

"The village is being invaded." Kakashi stated.

"I've noticed." Naruto deadpanned, getting a sheepish chuckle from the scarecrow. "Uncle, did you finish the project I sent you?" He asked Hephaestus, who nodded, bringing a garbed object from behind him, which Naruto handed to Kakashi. "A present for you, Sensei." Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow and threw the cloth away, revealing a gladius with a pure white blade.

"Wait, is this…?"

"The Hakkō Chakura Tō. I sent my summons to retrieve it from that cave you left it in, and had uncle Hep strengthen and remodel it, but it's still basically the same blade."

"Thank you, Naruto." Kakashi gave the silver-haired Gennin a small bow and, with a single tear from his right eye, grabbed the hilt of the sword, fixing the sheath to the small of his back. A spark of white chakra shot out from the blade. "Heh, prepare for the Nidaime Konoha no Shiroi Kiba." He grinned, disappearing in a swirl of white chakra.

"What do you want us to do?" Hercules asked his nephew, who stared at the purple barrier the Oto Ninja erected in the meantime.

"Help with the invasion, protect the civilians." He said, before jumping up to the roof of the building and landing next to three Anbu who were just watching it. "Status report." The three masked Ninja looked at him for a moment, before the one in the tan cape shrugged and spoke up.

"The barrier was formed three minutes ago by the four Oto Shinobi at the corners. They formed the outer layer first, so we couldn't stop them. The Sandaime Hokage is trapped there with Mizukage-sama and an old man with a big white beard, their opponents are the rogue Sannin, Orochimaru and a traitor of the village, a boy named Yakushi Kabuto." Naruto nodded.

"Well, don't just stand there watching, go help with the invasion. I'll deal with things here." The Anbu nodded and _**Shunshinned **_away. Naruto used his _**Devil Trigger**_ and walked through the barrier, grunting a little. The purple walls closed behind them.

When he got in he saw his grandfather, Sarutobi and a very hot chick fighting against Orochimaru and his lackey. The snake-man had just finished a chain of hand seals, and two coffins shot up from the ground.

"Even though I couldn't get ahold of the Yondaime, you still won't win today, Sensei. Say hello to a couple of old friends." The coffins opened to show the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages, exactly as they were the day they died.

"You bastard!" Sarutobi grunted through clenched teeth.

"Grandfather, can you please deal with them?" Naruto made his presence know, getting a nod from the bearded god.

"Of course." Lightning shot out from his arms and, shifting his suit into more combat-oriented clothing, he charged at the two Hokages, grinning like a madman. "Ha ha, I haven't done this in a _long _time!"

"I don't know who the old man is, but he'll never win against two former Hokage, Naruto-kun, you know that." Kabuto smiled, trying to get a rise from the Gennin.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Naruto smirked. "But I think I'll let grandfather do the talking himself." The two Hokages were blasted off, lightning running through their bodies, followed by a grinning Zeus. "It seems he's having fun. Shall we go next?"

"There is no way you can beat the both of us, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru grinned.

"Oh I'm certain I can, but I think I'll let the pretty lady over here get her shot." He turned to the Mizukage. "I'm sorry Mizukage-chan, but I didn't get your name."

"It's Terumi Mei." She grinned at him.

"Ah, well then, Mei-chan, would you be so kind as to deal with the minor annoyance whilst I take care of the snake."

"I might." Her grin widened a fraction. "But I will be requiring some… compensation."

"Oh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"Are you two quite done?" Orochimaru folded his hands, his eyebrow twitching. "I hope you haven't forgotten about us."

"In a moment, don't interrupt. So?" Naruto turned back to the Mizukage.

"How about a date, Naruto-kun, and we'll call it even?"

"Well I would have to ask for permission from my four other fiancées, but sure, I don't see why not. Now, if you would?" He motioned to Kabuto.

"Of course." She launched several flaming balls of earth at the teen, who was forced to dodge out of the way, leaving his master alone.

"This just leaves us, Naruto-kun." The snake grinned. "Are you sure you can handle me all by your lonesome."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can." Naruto grinned, drawing his sword. In response, Orochimaru drew his own, Kusanagi no Tsurugi, from a snake that slithered out from his mouth. "Man, that's gross." Naruto muttered, getting a shrug from Orochimaru.

"It works. Shall we dance?" In response, Naruto charged the Sannin, jumping up and aiming a swipe at the man's shoulder, which Orochimaru dodged easily. Naruto then brought Rebellion in an arc around him, intending to bisect the Sannin. The swipe was deflected along the Kusanagi's blade, chipping the sword a little. "Interesting blade you have, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru jumped back, examining the metal of his blade. "The Kusanagi is said to be unbreakable, and yet here you chipped it." He mended the cut with a little chakra. Before he could charge at the Gennin, however, the bodies of the two former leaders were sent into the barrier, evaporating into smoke, and Kabuto was sent hard to the ground, groaning, as smoke rose from his numerous burns.

"There goes your backup."

"So it would seem. I've… underestimated you. Be sure I will not make the same mistake again." Orochimaru grinned, grabbing Kabuto and signaling his Ninja to retreat. "Until next time, Naruto-kun." He melted into the floor.

"He ran away. Again." Sarutobi said.

"Yes. On the other hand, the invasion is over." Said a grinning Zeus as he walked up to his grandson.

"Having fun, I see." Naruto commented. The god just chuckled.

"Don't forget about our date, Naruto-kun." Mei smiled at him.

"We'll have to talk to the others, but don't worry, I won't…" A pitch-black swirling portal opened above him and a girl with short black hair, dressed in a white buttoned shirt and a plaid skirt, holding a rocket-launcher in her hands and a bunch of weapons and ammunition all over her fell out and landed straight in Naruto's arms. Her dichromic eyes locked with Naruto's purple ones.

"Hm, well there's something you don't see every day." Were the words she heard coming from the silver-haired mash up of beings before passing out.

**Also, I have a new Twitter acount, on which I will be posting updates and maybe even new ideas. Check it out, the name's Drakai07, the pic is the same as my profile for FanFiction.**


End file.
